tomando revancha en la meseta añil
by agh14
Summary: es la primera parte de la trilogia viviendo viejas aventuras luego de quedar 2 do en kalos ash decide que es momento de volver a enfrentarse a la meseta añil un viaje lleno de aventuras, reencuentros, revanchas y sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido o al menos no era consiente de ellos.
1. reencuentros y presentaciones

**al fin hace tiempo que tengo esta idea en mente y por fin empece a escribirla esta sera una trilogia que se llama ''Viviendo viejas aventuras'' esta es la primera parte llamada ''tomando revancha en la meseta añil'' espero que les guste leerla como a mi escribirla**

**antes de empezar pokemon no me pertenece si me perteneciera misty ya hubiera vuelto**

**CAPITULO 1: reencuentros y presentaciones **

luego de ser derrotado en las finales de la liga de kalos ash junto a sus amigos vuelven a pueblo paleta aunque serena, bonnie y clemont estaban teniendo una conversacion muy interesante sobre los distintos pokemon que verian en esta region se podia observar que ash no estaba prestando atencion y estaba pensando mirando hacia el suelo

pika pi? -le pregunto el roedor amarillo a su entrenador en un tono de preocupacion-

uh? -el entrenador levanto la cabeza en cuanto escucho la pregunta del roedor- si claro pikachu es solo que estaba pensando, y ya decidi cual sera nuestro proximo reto- contesto el entrenador con una sonrisa-

y cual sera ash? -pregunto ahora serena al entrenador-

volvere a participar en la meseta añil que mejor lugar para empezar a convertirme en un maestro pokemon que el lugar donde naci -contesto ash sin sacar esa sonrisa y sin darse cuenta con la charla ya habian llegado a la casa de ash- ¡MAMA YA LLEGUE! -grito el azabache mientras entraba a la casa- hola mr. mime -saludo el entrenador al pokemon mimo-

mime -grito el pokemon con un tono alegre-

-en ese momento de la cocina salia su madre junto a otra persona que no tardo en reconocer ni el entrenador ni pikachu que en algun momento salto a los brazos de la otra persona que tenia un azurill en su hombro- misty cuanto tiempo -dijo el entrenador feliz de ver a su mejor amiga - aunque ¿no te tendrias que estar ocupando del gimnasio? -pregunto ash confuso-

hola ash -saludo misty con una sonrisa- y punto numero uno no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti ketchum -comenzo a enumerar las posibles respuestas mientras que ash solo tragaba aunque habia pasado mucho tiempo aun recordaba la furia de la entrenadora- punto numero dos la meseta añil nos permite tener cerrado el gimnasio algunos dias al mes y por ultimo y mucho mas importante ya no soy la lider de gimnasio -ante esta declaracion ash abrio sus ojos como platos- mis hermanas al fin maduraron y decidieron quedarse a cargo del gimnasio y aunque al principio no estuve muy de acuerdo al final me convencieron -explico la pelirroja-

¿eso quiere decir? -pregunto ash luego de que relaciono todo-

claro, que volvere a viajar contigo si tu me lo permites -interrumpio la ahora ex lider con una sonrisa-

claro que si -dijo agarrandola del brazo cruzandolo con el de el **(N/T: imaginense algo asi como cuando atrapo a caterpie lo unico que sin dar vueltas XD) **y poniendose en una pose muy parecida a la de brock cuando regresaron de las islas naranjas- quien sabe que aventuras nos esperaran -dijo con un tono aventurero mientras se escuchaba golpeaban la puerta y mr. mime iba a abrir-

oigan ustedes tortolos ya tendran tiempo a solas podrian venir a saludar verdad -dijo brock que recien llegaba recien llegaba lo que ocasiono que ambos entrenadores se soltaran rapidamente y se sonrrojaran antes de ir a saludar- no los presentaras -dijo de repente brock mientras miraba a los tres desconocidos detras del entrenador-

eh? a claro ellos son serena, clemont y bonnie -dijo el entrenador presentado sus 3 nuevos amigos- clemont es lider de gimnasio en kalos y bonnie es su hermana y serena es una entrenadora novata que empezo su viaje pokemon mientras yo viajaba por kalos -dijo el entrenador presentando a sus tres compañeros y amigos de kalos- ellos son brock y misty fueron mis primeros compañeros de viaje -dijo el entrenador ahora hablandole a el trio de kalos-

mucho gusto -dijo brock saludando a los tres nuevos amigos de ash y asi continuaron los saludos hasta que una explosion los alarmo a todos y salieron de la casa-

-un denso humo blanco no dejaba ver absolutamente nada de repente de dentro de ese humo una aspiradora gigante comenzo a aspirar todas las pokebolas de los entrendores y con ellos a sus pokemon a exepcion de pikachu y azurril que estaban en los brazos de sus entrenadores luego de unos segundos dos siluetas se pudieron distinguir desde el humo-

preparense para los problemas -dijo de repente una de las siluetas-

y como volvemos a lo original mas vale que teman -agrego la otra voz-

para proteger al mundo de la devastacion -dijo la primera voz-

para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion -dijo esta vez la segunda voz-

para denunciar las verdades de la verdad y el amor

y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas -dijo esta vez cambiando su tono de voz por uno mas grueso-

¡jessie! -dijo la villana extendiendo su mano izquierda una vez que el humo se disipo-

¡raphael! -grito james extendiendo su mano derecha usando el mismo tono de voz que hace un momento

el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz -agrego jessie mientras salian por la parte de arriba de un robot en forma de meowth con una 'R' roja en el pecho-

estar enamorado es confundir la noche con los dias -agrego cantando james-

meowth asi es -agrego el pokemon parlante saltando en frente de sus compañeros-

wobbuffet -agrego el pokemon azul saliendo de su poke bola

¡equipo rocket! **(N/T: no en serio XD nunca pense que tendria que escribir esa reaccion que siempre odie osea ya sabemos que es el equipo rocket recuperen a los pokemon JAJAJA)** -gritaron los 6 integrantes del grupo al unisono-

mira jessie a quien tenemos aqui al bobo y su novia -dijo james de forma malisiosa-

yo no soy la novia de ash -grito serena sonrojandose mientras que misty la miraba extrañada-

no hablo de ti pelos con hepatitis -le contesto a la rubia- hablo de ella -agrego señalando a misty-

veo que aun no se han cansado de ser mandados a volar -dijo misty tratando de que no se notara su sonrojo- hay quienes nacen para ser perdedores

como te atreves mocosa -dijo jessie ofendida por el comentario- ¡VE PUMPKABOO! -grito jessie enviando al pokemon de kalos-

ya le agarro la locura a los pelos necios -dijo james con un tono agotado- ¡AUCH! -luego de la caida del villano se pudo ver a jessie detras de el con un mazo-

mejor callate y ayudame -dijo jessie con furia-

ya voy, ya voy -dijo james mientras agarraba un poke bola de su cinturon-orale inkay -dijo james mandando al pokemon tipo siniestro/psiquico al combate

muy bien si quieren batalla se las daremos -grito ash de repente- ¿verdad misty? -pregunto a su amiga-

claro que si estas lista azurill -dijo misty mientras azurril saltaba de los brazos de su entrenadora-

azu! -grito el pokemon mientras se preparaba para atacar-

muy bien pikachu a la carga -dijo el entrenador a su pokemon mientras este saltaba al ''campo de batalla''-

pi pikachu -grito el roedor amarillo en algo que se podia traducir enun simple ''estoy listo''-

vamos inkay echale tu rayito psiquico a la rata azul -dijo james a su pokemon que no tardo de lanzar un rayo de un color rosado hacia el pokemon bebe el rayo iba a tal velocidad que al pokemon de tipo normal no le daria tiempo a esquivar-

pikachu ataque rapido en azurill -fue el grito que sorprendio a todos en cambio el roedor amarillo no dudo ni un segundo de su entrenador y embistio a su compañero de combate lo que hizo que el rayo psiquico le pegara a pikachu y no a azurill- te encuentras bien amigo -le pregunto ash a su pokemon-

pikapi -contesto pikachu poniendose de pie-

ash eso fue un movimento suicida -lo regaño misty-

lo se pero para azurill el ataque hubiera sido mucho mas devastador que para pikachu -contesto el entrenador con una sonrisa- ahora pikachu usa impactrueno en pumpkaboo -pikachu no titubeo y lanzo el ataque al pokemon fantasma/planta-

usa bola de sombra y luego bomba semilla -ordeno jessie a su pokemon lo que ocasiono que la bola dombra golpeara contra el impactrueno creandose una nube de humo y los lanzar unas cuantas semillas hacia pikachu-

azurill ponte delante de pikachu y usa contraescudo -ordeno misty azurill hizo lo que pidio la ex lider se puso delante de pikachu y comenzo a girar cubriendose por un manto de agua y luego comenzar a lanzar burbujas que golpearon a los dos pokemon del equipo rocket-

¿ese fue? -el entrenador estaba sorprendido despues de todo era un ataque inventado por el y su amiga no viajaba junto a el mientras el lo creo-

claro ash fue tu ataque -contesto con una sonrisa- lo vi en una de tus batallas en sinoh hace mucho -concluyo la peliroja-

basta de charlas inkay vuelve a atacar a la rata azul pero esta vez con embestida -le ordeno jame a su pokemon

azurill contraataca con golpazo -ambos pokemon chocaron pero el ataque de golpazo fue mucho mas poderoso y mando a inkay contra su entrenador-

pikachu termina a pumpkaboo con tacleada de voltios -ordeno ash a su pokemon inicial

pika pika pika pika pika pika pika -comenzo a gritrar pikachu mientras corria hacia el pokemon de jessie cubriendose por electricidad en el camino y al final embistiendolo y mandandolo contra su entrenadora y chocando contra el robot del equipo rocket que comenzo a fallar y gracias a eso todas las pokebolas salieron volando de la aspiradora-

es momento de terminarlo que opinas misty -pregunto ash a su amiga-

ataques combinados? -pregunto la peliroja-

en eso pensaba -contesto ash con una sonrisa-

muy bien pikachu/azurill terminemos con esto usa atacktrueno/rayo de hielo -gritaron ambos entrenadores al unisono mandando a volar al equipo rocket-

esto no es justo -repetia una y otra vez meowth mientras salia volando-

lo se chimuelo yo tambien crei que en este fic quiza podriamos de una vez robar a los pokemon del bobo -agrego james deprimido-

cayense -los regaño jessie- la proxima vez los robaremos pero por esta vez solo queda decir

¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ! -gritaron los tres miembros seguido de un tintineo-

gran batalla chicos -felicito brock a sus amigos-

oye ash nunca eh visto que luches de esa manera haciendo equipo con alguien -dijo clemont de repente-

gracias supongo -contesto el entrenador a su amigo-

oye misty te reto a una batalla -dijo serena de repente sorprendiendo a todos- tu fuiste lider de gimnasio y yo retare a los gimnasios de kanto sera bueno para entrenar -se explico la entrenadora de kalos-

muy bien serena acepto la batalla -dijo misty con una sonrisa-

oigan pero esperen que vallamos a la reservacion oak luego de comer alli habra mas lugar -explico brock-

luego de la comida y las presentaciones del trio de kalos con tracey y el profesor oak serena y misty ya estaban listas para la batalla en el medio de ambas se encontraba brock quien haria de arbitro

sera una batalla de tres pokemon cada entrenadora se aceptan sustituciones la primer entrenadora que debilite los tres pokemon de la contrincante ganara -brock acababa de dar las reglas y ambas entrenadoras estaban de acuerdo-

muy bien yo eligo primero -anuncio misty sacando una pokebola- ve vaporeon -dijo la ex lider lanzando a una de las posibles evoluciones de Eevee-

guau no sabia que tenias ese pokemon misty -dijo ash de repente mirando a vaporeon-

ash estuve en el gimnaso no debajo de una roca todo este tiempo -serena tan solo se limito a ver como actuban ambos entrenadores antes de lanzar a su pokemon

muy bien misty veamos que es lo que me espera en esta region ve sylveon -era el turno de serena de mostrar a su evolucion de eevee

comienzen la batalla -fue el grito de brock para dar comienzo a la batalla entre las entrenadoras-

muy bien vaporeon ataque rapido

contrataca con embestida

-los pokemon se embistieron lo que hizo que ambos retrocedieran-

usa rayo aurora vaporeon

-sin dudar ni un segundo vaporeon lanzo el rayo de varios colores hacia el pokemon rosa y blanco-

ahora brillo magico sylveon

-el rayo de color rosado lanzado por sylveon choco de frente con el rayo aurora ninguno sedia pero al final el rayo aurora vencio sobre el ataque de tipo hada y golpeo de lleno en el pokemon de serena-

sylveon usa velocidad

-el ataque con forma de estrella pego justo en el centro de vaporeon fue un golpe duro pero sin embargo vaporeon no parecia sufrir ningun daño-

vaporeon usa ataque rapido y luego termina con hiperrayo

-el ataque rapido de vaporeon pego en sylveon seguido de un hiperrayo debido a la poca distancia fue un golpe critico que fue devastador para sylveon-

sylveon no puede continuar el ganador es vaporeon -informo brock-

bien echo sylveon has dado una buena batalla -dijo serena a su pokemon que ya se encontraba dentro de la pokebola- es tu turno talonflame -dijo la entrenadora a la vez que aparecia el pokemon tipo volador/fuego de kalos-

bien hecho vaporeon tienes un merecido descanso -dijo misty devolviendo a su pokemon- ¡misty llama a gyarados! -grito la ex lider de gimnasio llamando a su pokemon serpiente marina-

muy bien talonflame usa lanzallamas

tambien tu gyarados

-ambos lanzallamas chocaron creando una densa cortina de humo que no permitia ver nada a nadie-

ahora cola de agua gyarados

ten cuidado talonflame

-el pokemon ave de kalos estaba atento mirando hacia los lados pero aun asi no pudo esquivar el increible ataque de agua-

estas bien talonflame -el pokemon solo asintio estaba algo debil pero no queria rendirse- muy bien intenta con ave brava

-el pokemon fuego/volador tomo carrera hacia la serpiente marina tomando un color celeste e impacto de lleno en gyarados lo que sorprendio a serena es que misty estaba con una sonrisa-

bien gyarados termina con roca afilada

¿¡QUE!? -fue lo unico que pudo llegar a decir serena ya que las rocas que empezaron rodeando a gyarados impactaron en talonflame-

talonflame no puede continuar gyarados es el vencedor

guau ese gyarados es muy poderos -elogio clemont a la serpiente marina de misty-

asi es yo lo eh visto en accion muy poco pero conociendo a misty seguro que ahora es mucho mas poderoso -contesto ash- creo que serena ah hecho mal en retar a misty -agrego ahora ash-

¿por que dices eso ash? -pregunto tracey esta vez que acababa de terminar un dibujo de gyarados lanzando el ataque de roca afilada a talonflame-

serena es una entrenadora novata en cambio misty es una ex lider de gimnasio y estoy seguro que del gimnasio mas dificil de kanto desde que ella es lider -contesto el entrenador-

pero serena tuvo que ganar algo de experiencia en kalos verdad? -volvio a preguntar el observador pokemon-

pero no se compara con la experiencia de dos regiones un archipielago y todo este tiempo en el gimnasio -le explico el entrenador-

es cierto pero apuesto que si estuviera peleando contra lorelei tambien dirias que misty tiene mas poder despues de todo asi es el amor ¿verdad ash? -dijo tracey de forma maliciosa-

¡como haz dicho, ven aqui cobarde! -ash intentaba golpear a tracey quien estaba detras de clemont que lo protegia pero luego en el campo de batalla serena lanzo al ultimo pokemon esto se volvio mas interesante

bien es tu turno de entrar en batalla fennekin -dijo la rubia mientras que el ultimo pokemon que usaria en batalla saltaba de su hombro al campo-

bien hecho gyarados regresa, es tu turno azurill -dijo misty mientras regresaba a la serpiente marina y el pokemon que tenia en brazos saltaba al campo de batalla-

sera una batalla dura fennekin estas listo? -luego de esa pregunto el pokemon de fuego dio un grito en su idioma indicando que estaba listo para luchar- muy bien empieza con arañazo

usa chorro de agua en el piso azurill y luego cae con golpazo

-el ataque arañazo de fennekin fallo ya que el chorro de agua sirvio como propulsion y luego azurill cayo con todo su peso **(N/T: como si azurill pesara mucho JAJAJA) **en sima de fennekin

fennekin aprovecha la distancia y usa lanzallamas

-el ataque nunca se efectuo a cambio unas chispas rodearon al pokemon inicial de kalos esta paralizado-

azurill aprovecha y usa rayo de hielo

-el ataque fue duro y mando hacia atras al pokemon de fuego-

vamos fennekin usa hipnosis

-los ojos de fennekin se volvieron de un color rojo que hicieron dormir a azurill en cuestion de segundos-

vamos azurill despierta -la ex lider de gimnasio estaba desesperadapero su pokemon igual seguia dormido-

ahora fennekin come sueños

-aunque nada paso una vez mas el pokemon era victima de la paralisis lo que le dio tiempo a azurill de despertar-

azurill termina con rayo burbujas

-eso fue todo las burbujas lanzadas por el pokemon azul terminaron con fennekin

fennekin no puede continuar la victoria es para azurill la ganadora de la batalla es misty -informo brock-

lo has hecho muy bien fennekin -felicito serena a su pokemon- profesor oak podria fijarse como se encuentran mis pokemon dentro de poco comenzaremos con nuestro viaje-

claro serena solo dame unos minutos y los tendre listos -contesto el profesor-

oye serena por que le has dicho al profesor que dentro de poco partirias? -pregunto ash sin entender bien a que se referia-

asi es ash es que hemos decidido viajar clemont, bonnie y yo solos ya que nosotros no conocemos la region y seria mas interesante asi -contesto serena-

bien si asi lo desean no se los impedire -dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa-

y yo puedo acompañarlos -dijo de repente brock- despues de todo tengo que volver a casa y servira para conocerlos mejor

bien serena aqui estan tus pokemon como nuevos -dijo el profesor oak que regresaba a la reservacion con las poke bolas de serena-

muy bien entonces ya nos marchamos -dijieron los cuatro al unisono **(N/T: me refiero a serena, bonnie, clemont y brock)-**

bien brock nos vemos cuando lleguemos a ciudad plateada -dijo ash despidiendose de su amigo- y serena espero luchar contra ti en la meseta añil -dijo ahora hablandole a la entrenadora novata-

yo espero lo mismo ash y misty -ahora se acerco al oido y susurrando le dijo- espero que lo cuides como yo lo hubiera hecho -para luego alejarse y guiañarle el ojo-

no se a que te refieres -dijo misty muy ruborizada-

di lo que quieras pero tu cara no dice lo mismo -dijo de forma maliciosa- bien ya nos vamos asi podremos llegar a la proxima ciudad antes del anochecer

chau chicos nos veremos pronto -dijo clemont mientras se iban rumbo a la proxima ciudad

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

**y ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? espero que me dejen reviews y consejos para mejorar.**

**no pude resistirme a terminar el episodio de esa forma siempre quize hacerlo hasta me lo imagino con la voz del narrador XD.**

**quiero decir que no tengo nada en contra de serena lo de pelos con hepatitis (que me causo mucha gracia cuando se me ocurrio no podia parar de reirme XD) fue tan solo un chiste. un pequeño dato en el lema del equipo rocket james en vez de decir su nombre dice raphael es el nombre del cantante de la cancion ''estar enamorado'' de la que saque ''estar enamorado es confundir la noche con los dias'' hace mucho tiempo james tambien habia dicho de forma similar el lema**

**la cancion estar enamorado no me pertenece es una forma de hacer un pequeño homenaje agregar humor y recordar viejos tiempos**


	2. el comienzo de un largo viaje

Ash y Misty ya habian regresado de la despedida a las afueras de pueblo paleta hace ya unas cuantas horas ahora estaban mirando television esperando que la cena estuviera lista cuando de repente una noticia en la television lo asombro acababan de decir que Brandon el cerebro fronterizo estaria en Kanto mas especificamente en Pueblo Paleta ash se sorprendio pero al mismo tiempo quedo muy pensativo

asi que el es Brandon -dijo de repente la peliroja rompiendo el silencio-

si, el es el ultimo cerebro de la batalla de la frontera -dijo el entrenador aun pensativo-

es un gran entrenador, segun me dijo Brock te costo mucho vencerlo -agrego la ex lider de gimnasio-

asi es pero, aunque lo venci, no estoy seguro de merecer la insignia del valor -dijo el entrenador con su mirada al piso-

por que dices eso Ash si al final lograste vencerlo eso significa que la mereces -Misty miraba a Ash confusa no entendia a que se estaba refiriendo el entrenador-

es que cuando lucho conmigo uso tan solo a uno de sus regis sin embargo cuando lucho contra Paul uso a los tres yo no tendria oportunidad contra eso- dijo el entrenador cabizbajo-

que dices Ash claro que te mereces la insignia tu lo has vencido pero si no estas seguro de merecerte la insignia ve mañana y vuelve a retarlo -dijo la entrenadora subiendole el animo a el chico-

Había pasado la noche ya habían desayunado y Ash como siempre no pudo esperar acababa de llamar al profesor y le informó lo que pasaba, el profesor en respuesta le dijo que dentro de algunos minutos Brandon estaría en el laboratorio y luego de que Ash le dijiera que pokemon utilizaría la comunicación término por lo tanto Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Mr Mime y Delia estaban preparados para partir aunque al principio el entrenador no sabía por que su madre quería acompañarlos Delia le explicó que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía una batalla suya en persona. así que ahora estaban llendo rumbo a la reservación oak cuando de pronto una mano robótica salió de los arbustos tomando a Pikachu

¡Prepárense para los problemas ya saben que sigue! -Dijo una voz femenina mientras un globo en forma de cabeza de Meowth comenzaba a elevarse-

¡Mas Vale que teman pues se les persigue! -Agregó ahora una voz masculina que tambien se encontraba en el globo-

¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación! -Dijo la maleante mientras elevaba su brazo izquierdo con la mano abierta-

¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de mi casa! -Dijo el maleante igualando el movimiento de su compañera pero con el brazo derecho-

Eso no rima James -dijo susurrando la ladrona antes de continuar con el lema- ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta Tangamandapio!

¡Jessie!

¡Jamememes!

¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! ¡Ahí madre!

¡Meowth así es! -Agregó ahora el pokemon parlante del grupo-

Wobbufett -dijo el pokemon azul saliendo de su pokebola y poniendose delante del felino-

Azurill rayo de hielo al globo -le dijo Misty a su pokemon lo que ocasiono que el globo se congelara y callera-

¡Devuelvanme a Pikachu! -grito Ash una vez que el globo ya estaba en el piso-

devuelvanme a Pikachu -se burlo Jessie imitando muy mal la voz de Ash mientras se ponia de pie- tendrias que ser mas original bobo

lo dicen las personas con el lema menos original que existe -contesto el entrenador irritado-

como te atreves -dijo James enojado tomando una pokebola de su cinturon-

van dos veces seguidas que se burlan de nosotros -dijo Jessie igual de enojada tomando una pokebla del cinturon-

si no nos respetan los haremos respetarnos -dijo James lanzando la pokebola- orale Carnivine -dijo James en cuanto el pokemon hizo su aparicion enrredo a James con sus lianas- cuantas veces te debo decir que no en publico -dijo James en el momento que se pudo liberar del pokemon de planta-

el jefe nos a devuelto unos cuantos pokemon asi que ahora veran sal Seviper -dijo Jessie llamando al pokemon serpiente- usa carga toxica -el pokemon serpiente no tardo ni un segundo y lanzo el chorro de mugre de color verde hacia el pokemon azul de Misty-

Mimey usa pantalla de luz -como lo ordeno Delia el pokemon mimo se puso delante de Azurill creando una barrera delante de ellos para protegerse del ataque venenoso- ahora fuerza psiquica -ahora el pokemon psiquico torno sus ojos de color azul rodeando a Seviper con un aura del mismo color y a su vez elevandolo y enviandolo frente a Jessie derrotado- ahora doblebofeton en Carnivine -el pokemon mimo se dirigia direco hacia el pokemon de tipo planta-

esquivalo y echale tu semillitas -como lo ordeno James el pokemon esquivo el doblebofeton de Mimey para luego dispararle unas cuantas semillas que golpearon directo en el pokemon-

estas bien Mimey -pregunto Delia a su pokemon teniendo una afirmacion con su cabeza en respuesta el ataque habia sido fuerte pero gracias a la pantalla de luz le hizo muy poco daño a el pokemon- bien usa fuerza psiquica y luego termina con doblebofeton

no se lo permitas y muerdelo -el pokemon planta se dirigia hacia Mr. Mime pero antes de llegar fue frenado por una aura azul que lo rodeaba y mientras se encontraba en el aire recibio unas cuantas bofetadas para luego ser enviado justo en frente de james debilitado- como te atreves ve Inkay -dijo James enviando al pokemon de tipo siniestro/psiquico- Jessie encargate de la mocosa que yo me encargare del Mr. Mime- dijo James enfadado por la derrota de su Carnivine- usa embestida

Mimey protejete con barrera y usa tu fuerza psiquica en el brazo robotico -el pokemon de james choco de lleno contra la barrera retrocediendo mientras que Mr. Mime tornaba sus ojos de azul para luego destruir al brazo robotico que sostenia Meowth-

oye como te atreves -grito el pokemon parlante mientras se dirigia al pokemon mimo con su garra tornada de un color oscuro- ahora resibe mi cuchillada nocturna

Pikachu contraescudo -antes de que Meowth pueda llegar a Mr. mime choco contra el contraescudo de pikachu siendo enviado contra el globo destruido-

Azurill termina a Pumpkaboo con rayo de hielo -al igual que Meowth el pokemon fue enviado hacia el globo con la diferencia que choco contra inkay y los 2 maleantes-

ahora Pikachu mandalos a volar con trueno -el ataque electrico choco contra el globo creando una explosion y posteriormente mandando a volar al grupo de villanos-

oigan eso no es justo el jefe nos dio a nuestros antiguos pokemon pero igual no pudimos vencerlos -dijo Jessie enfadada por su derrota-

nos han derrotado de nuevo creo que alguien no nos quiere alla arriba -dijo ahora el pokemon parlante-

eso es cierto no escribe durante meses y cuando escribe hace que nos manden a volar deberiamos hacer huelga -dijo ahora James con los brazos cruzados-

luego pensaremos eso ahora solo queda algo por decir -respondio la mujer del grupo-

claro que no, no lo dire eso es lo que el quiere -dijo james señalando hacia delante para luego desaparecer en un tintineo-

guau mama donde has aprendido a luchar asi -dijo Ash a su madre mientras retomaban su camino hacia el laboratorio-

si señora ketchum no sabia que entrenaba a Mimey -secundo la pelirroja-

bueno es que estoy mucho tiempo sola y es un pasatiempo divertido -dijo Delia rascandose la nuca como suele hacer su hijo-

te estaba esperando Ash-dijo un hombre vestido con una prenda verde y con cabellos de color marron- el profesor Oak me dijo que querias una revancha te espero en la reservacion en cuanto estes listo -concluyo el ultimo miembro de la batalla de la frontera mientras que se dirigia hacia dentro del laboratorio del profesor Oak-

profesor se encuentra -grito Ash mientras entraba a el laboratorio buscando a Samuel Oak-

aqui estoy Ash -respondio un hombre mayor canoso- Delia, Misty mucho gusto -saludo el profesor haciendo una reverencia-

hola Samuel/profesor -respondieron respectivamente al unisono-

veo que ya estas aqui para la batalla verdad Ash -pregunto ahora el investigador al entrenador-

asi es profesor, tiene las pokebolas ya -pregunto Ash muy animado-

si tan solo dame unos segundos sin Tracey aqui todo es mas complicado -dijo el profesor mientras terminaba de acomodar unos papeles-

donde esta el -pregunto el entrenador intrigado sobre el paradero de su amigo-

en ciudad celeste va seguido para ayudar con el gimnasio -contesto mientras se retiraba-

con que va seguido para el gimnasio ¿no? -pregunto ahora Ash a su amiga mirandola de reojo-

claro, va a visitar a Daisy -contesto la ex lider restandole importancia luego de eso sono el timbre de la reservacion-

voy yo -grito Delia mientras se dirigia a la puerta- hola ¿usted es? -pregunto Delia a un hombre que estaba delante de ella-

mucho gusto señora mi nombre es Scott y soy el dueño de la batalla de la frontera -se presento el multimillonario- me ha llamado el profesor Oak por la revancha entre Ash y Brandon y no eh podido evitar venir y traer gente para que grabe el combate -cuando termino de hablar unos cuanto camarografos comenzaron a entrar llendo directamente hacia la reservacion en ese momento volvio el profesor Oak con unas cuantas pokebolas-

aqui estan tus pokemon Ash -dijo el profesor entregandole las pokebolas a ash-

bien vamos alla/pi pikachu -dijeron entrenador y pokemon mientras se dirijian hacia la reservacion junto a los demas-

ya estaban todos alli sentados en unas cuantas sillas que ofrecio el profesor Oak salvo el mismo profesor que haria de arbitro en el combate, unos cuantos camarografos que televisarian el combate y por supuesto Ash en el lado derecho del profesor y Brandon en el lado izquierdo simulando un campo de batalla

lamento no haber podido traer la piramide Ash pero eh tenido un problema con el equipo galaxia de camino nada serio pero habia que reparar unas cuantas cosas -se explico y disculpo el cerebro fonterizo con los brazos crusados y una sonrisa-

sera una batalla de seis contra seis, no se aceptan sustituciones el primero que logre derrotar a los seis pokemon del otro entrenador gana la batalla ¿estan de acuerdo? -pregunto el profesor Oak luego de dar las reglas de la batalla a lo que ambos entrenadores respondieron con una afirmacion con la cabeza- bien el cerebro fronterizo escoje primero - fue lo ultimo que dijo el profesor antes de que brandon lanze su primera pokebola-

esta vez no me contendre Ash ¡ve Dragonite! -grito Brandon enviando al dragon anaranjado a la batalla-

no esperaba menos de ti Brandon -contesto el entrenador con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una pokebola de su cinturon- empezemos con esto -dijo Ash al momento que lanzo la pokebola- ¡ve Snorlax! -grito ash al momento que aparecio el pokemon de tipo normal en batalla-

el retador Ash Ketchum tiene el primer movimiento ¡comienzen! -dijo el profesor dando comienzo a la pelea-

bien Snorlax usa hiperrayo

tu tambien Dragonite

-ambos pokemon lanzaron un rayo de color amarillo desde su boca que chocaron creando una densa capa de humo-

Dragonite usa carga dragon

ahora snorlax provemos algo nuevo frenalo con fuerza psiquica

-el drangon naranja se dirigia hacia Snorlax a una gran velocidad pero de repente fue frenado por el poder psiquico de snorlax-

ahora puño de hielo y terminalo con hiperrayo

rayo de hielo Dragonite -era un movimiento desesperado pero ya no podia hacer otra cosa y el pokemon por mas que intentaba lanzar el rayo de hielo no podia por culpa del poder psiquico pero luego de unos segundo el puño de hielo golpeo en su mejilla derecha seguido de un poderoso hiperrayo que lo debilito al instante-

bien echo Dragonite vuelve -dijo Brandon mientras regresaba a su pokemon a la pokeball- ve que has mejorado bastante Ash y tienes varias sorpresas pero no eres el unico -terminando de decir eso el cerebro fronterizo lanzo a su segundo pokemon- ¡es tu turno Hawlucha!

increible -dijo Misty al ver al pokemon lucha/volador de la region de Kalos- veo que Brandon se esta tomando esta batalla muy en serio

claro que si -dijo ahora el multimillonario- desde su ultimo encuentro con Ash en sinho que se esta preparando para tener esta batalla y teniendo en cuenta que viaja mucho sus pokemon deben tener una gran experiencia

creo que esta batalla sera mas emocionante de lo esperada -fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirroja antes de volver su atencion a la batalla

muy bien Hawlucha as aereo -sin dudarlo el pokemon se lanzo a una velocidad increible contra snorlax proporcionandole un duro golpe en el estomago- ahora tijera X -en otro movimiento rapido el pokemon de Kalos le dio un golpe mas en el estomago a snorlax-

no deje que se alaje puño de hielo -Snorlax le proprociono un duro golpe en la mejilla a Hawlucha enviandolo hacia atras- ahora fuerza psiquica y luego terminalo con hiperrayo

esta vez no caere en eso Hawlucha as aereo a un costado y luego terminalo con plancha voladora -Snorlax torno sus ojos de color de azul pero la velocidad de Hawlucha no le permitio atraparlo lo que el pokemon lucha/volador aprovecho para tomar carrera y dirigirse directo a snorlax-

Snorlax ahora autodestruccion

¡QUE! -gritaron todos los presentes exepto ash y misty que se mantenian con una sonrisa ladeada mientra ambos pokemon caian debilitados-

-Delia miro a Misty extrañada por la sonrisa que ella tenia- ¿no te sorprendio el movimiento de Ash? -le pregunto la señora Ketchum a Misty

algo -contesto esta volteandose un poco para verla- pero conociendo a su hijo me imagine que tenia algo planeado como para volver a usar la misma tactica dos veces-contesto Misty ante el asombro de todos

bien echo Ash has logrado sorprenderme por segunda vez pero eso solo era un precalentamiento -dijo Brandon mientra tomaba otra pokebola de su cinturon

lo imaginaba Brandon -contesto Ash- esta batalla recien comienza -dijo mientras tomaba otra pokeball-

VE REGIROCK/HERACROSS -gritaron ambos al unisono

ambos pokemon estaban parados frente a frente pero a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño Heracross no se veia intimidado y se le llegaba a notar una sonrisa de entusiasmo

COMIENZEN -grito el profesor Oak-

Heracross corpulencia -el pokemo de tipo lucha/insecto debido a la orden de su entrenador se rodeo de un aura roja-

basta de payasadas -grito ahora Brandon- usa poder antiguo -debido a la orden de Brandon el pokemon legendario de tipo roca lanzo su ataque hacia Heracross-

ahora Heracross doble equipo y megacuerno -de repente hubo unos diez Heracross en el campo de batalla lo que trajo como consecuencia que el ataque de Brandon fallara y luego de eso los Heracross de mas desaparecieron mostrando al verdadero en plena carrera contra Regrirock lo que proporciono un golpe directo aunque el pokemon de roca no se movio de ese lugar-no puede ser -dijo Ash desesperado- cambia a combate cercano -ordeno ahora el entrenador lo que hizo que Heracross le proporcionara varios golpes seguidos a Regirock-

Regirock gigaimpacto y luego terminalo con roca afilada -el pokemon no dudo ni por un segundo y embistio a el pokemon de Jotho unos 3 metros hacia atras haciendo que caiga de espalda para luego lanzarle unas cuantas rocas puntiagudas-

vuelve heracross -grito ash mientras devolvia a su pokemon a la pokeball justo antes de que las rocas lo golpearan a el en vez que al piso- es tu turno Greninja -dijo mientras lanzaba al pokemon agua/siniestro de Kalos-

¡QUE POKEMON MAS LINDO! -grito Misty en cuanto vio al pokemon ninja- ¡por que no me lo mostraste antes Ketchum! -esta vez fue un grito de furia que iba directo al entrenador de pueblo paleta-

es que era una sorpresa -dijo Ash rascandose la nuca-

podemos continuar con la batalla -dijo ahora Brandon avergonzando a los dos jovenes-

Regirock roca afilada -dijo el cerebro fronterizo a su pokemon-

frenalo con extrasensorial **(tambien conocido como paranormal)** y luego usa cuchillada nocturna -las rocas se dirigian directo hacia el pokemon pero de repente frenaron y cayeron dandole paso a Greninja con su ataque siniestro-

gigaimpacto -ahora el pokemon de tipo roca tambien se dirigia a toda velocidad contra su oponente-

cambia a hidrobomba sobre el piso y luego cae con cuchillada nocturna -haciendole caso a su entrenador el pokemon de Kalos lanzo su potente hidrobomba al suelo lo que creo una pared de agua que freno a Regirock y luego cayo sobre el con un ataque de cuchillada nocturna para luego alejarse-

regirock electrocañon

esquivalo y terminalo con hidrocañon -el pokemon tipo roca ya mucho mas cansado que antes lanzo su bola de electrizidad contra Greninja pero este lo esquico con facilidad y luego le lanzo su potente ataque de agua que termino debilitandolo-

bien hecho Regirock -dijo brandon devolviendo a su pokemon a la pokeball- esto si que no me lo esperaba 3 pokemon debilitados y vos uno increible pero esto esta por cambiar -dijo el cerebro fronterizo lanzando otra pokeball- VE REGISTEEL

eso ya lo veremos -respondio ash- Greninja usa cuchillada nocturna

Registeel terminalo con rayo carga -el pokemon de tipo agua/siniestro iba a una gran velocidad contra el tipo acero lo que provoco un golpe critico que termino por debilitarlo-

bien echo Greninja vuelve -dijo ash mientras regresaba a su pokemon a la pokeball y sacaba otro de su cinturon- VE HERACROSS -grito ash mientras volvia a aparecer por segunda vez en el campo de batalla el pokemon tipo lucha/insecto-usa corpulencia -dijo ash mientras su pokemon se tornaba de un aura roja

Registeel usa rayo destello

doble equipo -el ataque de Registeel golpeo en uno de los cuanto Heracross que habia por el campo mientras este desaparecia- ahora combate cercano

el pokemon insecto se acerco a una gran velocidad mientras comenzaba a acertar varios golpes contra el pokemon tipo acero

contraataaque registeel -luego de esa orden el pokemon de tipo insecto fue golpeado por registeel siendo debilitado ahora todo se habia empatado

impresionante Brandon a empatado todo y con tan solo 1 pokemon -dijo la madre de Ash sorprendida y a la vez asustada por su hijo-

tiene razon señora Ketchum pero eran dos pokemon de Ash que estaban cansados por batallas anteriores -contesto Misty sin perder la confianza en su amigo-

ES TU TURNO CHARIZARD -grito Ash mientras lanzaba al pokemon de tipo fuego/volador al campo de batalla-usa lanzallamas -el pokemon proveniente de la region de Kanto lanzo una gran llama contra el pokemon de tipo acero que dejo a este con varias quemaduras-

tranquilo Registeel y usa cabeza de hierro

Charizard terminalo con envite igneo -Charizard sin dudarlo fue directo al choque contra el pokemon de tipo acero su impacto causo que una gran nube de polvo se levantara y se veia a cada pokemon en frente del entrenador adversario mirandolo a la cara de repente Charizard esbozo una sonrisa seguido de la caida del pokemon legendario Registeel estaba debilitado y charizard no tenia ni un razguño-

bien hecho amigo vuelve -dijo brandon llamando a su pokemon- LLEGO TU TURNO REGICE -grito Brandon mandando al ultimo de los 3 regis al campo de batalla-Regice usa ventisca

Charizard usa lanzallamas y luego garra dragon -ambos ataque colicionaron formando un nube de polvo que aprovecho charizard para poder agarrar por sorpresa a su contrincante-

proteccion y luego atactrueno Regice -el ataque de Charizard choco contra el escudo que creo Regice y luego el pokemon de hielo lanzo su ataque electrico y electrocuto a Charizard

¿estas bien Charizard? -pregunto ash preocupado por su pokemon a lo que este respondio levantando su pulgar- asi me gusta ahora usa cuchillada

proteccion y atactrueno otra vez -el ataque de Charizard choco contra el escudo de Regice-

esta vez no a un costado y usa garra dragon y luego lanzallamas -Charizard hiso lo que Ash le ordeno esquivando el ataque de Regice para luego proprocionarle un ataque con su garra derecha y un potente lanzallamas a su rival terminalo- con envite igneo

explosion Regice -al igual que paso con Snorlax y Hawlucha la cercania entre los pokemon hiso que sea un golpe critico para Charizard y ambos pokemon estaban debilitados

esta batalla ya es de Ash -dijo Misty con una sonrisa-

no te confies -le contesto Scott-

pero a Ash le quedan dos pokemon y brandon ya uso a los regis -dijo la pelirroja sorprendida por el comentario del multimillonario-

no uso a todos sus regis -dijo Scott con una sonrisa-

eso quiere decir que Brandon atrapo a ...

TERMINEMOS CON ESTO REGIGIGAS -dijo Brandon lanzando a su ultimo pokemon-

Ash no sabia como sentirse cualquier entrenador estaria aterrado en su lugar ante semejante pokemon pero no el no Ash Ketchum estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por parar la batalla entre mew y mewtwo sin contar en otras muchas ocaciones como en las islas naranja por lo que el estaba feliz por poder enfrentarse a Regigigas

muy bien VE MUK -dijo Ash enviando al campo de batalla al pokemon veneno-Muk usa ola de lodo

Regigigas hiperrayo -el pokemon de tipo normal levanto uno de sus brazo para lanzarle el hiperrayo lo que atraveso la ola de lodo y golpeo directo en Muk

Muk estas bien -pregunto Ash asustado recibiendo una afirmacion por parte del pokemon-

usa toxico Muk -sin dudarlo Muk lanzo su ataque contra Regigigas los que termino envenenadolo y devilitandolo un poco-

Regigigas terminalo con cabezazo zen

Muk llamarada -Muk lanzo su ataque de fuego lo que causo muy poco daño en el pokemon de tipo normal ya que rapidamente lo golpe con un cabezazo debilitandolo-

bien hecho Muk vuelve -dijo el entrenador a su pokemon debilitado-es tu turno amigo -dijo Ash mirando al roedor amarillo que estaba en su hombro-

pi pikachu -contesto Pikachu mientras se dirigia al campo de batalla-

la diferencia de tamaño es abismal sin embargo el roedor amarillo no estaba ni un poco intimidado

gigaimpacto Regigigas

esquiva con ataque rapido y usa atactrueno -como ordeno Ash Pikachu esquivo usando su ataque rapido y electrocuto a Regigigas sumando el veneno el proximo ataque podria ser el ultimo pero tambien un ataque como ese debilitaria a pikachu aunque Ash tambien noto la diferencia de velocidad en Regigigas ahora estaba mucho mas rapido-

es por la habilidad inicio lento **(creo que se llamaba asi pero no tengo internet para fijarme XD)** -dijo brando casi como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos-

ya lo recuerdo ya eh oido hablar de esa habilidad -dijo Ash entendiendo el porque de la velocidad de Regigigas-

terminalo Regigigas usa hiperrayo

-Ash debia pensar en algo y debia ser rapido ya que el ataque del pokemon legendario se dirigia a una gran velocidad de repente algo le hizo click en su mente era una idea arriesgada pero era lo unico que se le ocurria solo esperaba que le funcionara-Pikachu ataque rapido directo hacia el hiperrayo -ante el asombro de todos Pikachu solo obedecio a Ash llendo directo hacia el ataque- ahora cola de hierro al piso y cae con tacleada de voltios-haciendo caso a lo que dijo su entrenador Pikachu en el ultimo segundo se impulso con su cola para luego caer con su ataque de tacleada de voltios simulando una plancha voladora que embistio a Regigigas

...

...

...

silencio era lo unico que se oia hasta que brandon decidio romperlo- REGIGIGAS USA...-y el pokemon de tipo normal cayo debilitado y otra vez silencio

...

...

REGI..REGIGIGAS N.. NO -antes de continuar el profesor Oak trago algo de saliva y al fin dijo -REGIGIGAS NO PUEDE CONTINUAR EL GANADOR ES EL RETADOR ASH KETCHUM

y en ese momento Ash sabia que era todo cierto que no era un sueño se acerco a su compañero para felicitarlo -bien hecho Pikachu has dedo una buena batalla- al momento de levantarse sintio que algo lo choco de atras y lo abraso no sabia quien era pero sentia que esa persona lo alentaba con solo ese minimo contacto y por alguna razon no queria que lo suelte sin embargo el abrazo duro 1 segundo y en momento en el que se dio vuelta vio a Misty sonrrojada-

L...lo si..siento -dijo Misty tartamudeando lo que por alguna razon hiso que Ash se sonrrojara lo que solo trajo rizas de el profesor Oak y de la señora Ketchum-

bien hecho Ash -por alguna razon tanto Ash como Misty querian darles las gracias a Brandon en ese momento- has logrado vencerme estoy feliz por ti -dijo Brandon con una sonrisa- pero como ya tienes la insignia del valor me gustaria darte otro regalos -dijo Brandon sorprendiendo a Ash y a Misty aunque el pokenav de Brandon sono y tuvo que alejarse para atender-oiga profesor -dijo Brandon mientras volvia junto a los demas-no podria darle usted el premio a Ash yo debo retirarme -

claro brandon no te preocupes -respondio el profesor oak con una sonrisa mientras Brandon se acercaba a Scott para retirarse del lugar

varios minutos despues Ash, Misty, el prof. Oak, Delia y el trio de pokemon conformado por Pikachu, Azzurill y Mimey entraron al laboratorio del profesor en busca del regalo para Ash -aqui esta tu regalo Ash -dijo el profesor dandole Ash un huevo pokemon de un color celeste claro con detalles en negro-

y sabe de que pokemon se trata profesor -dijo Ash mientras tomaba al huevo-

claro que si pero a pedido de Brandon solo puedo decir que es un pokemon proveniente de Sinho -dijo el profesor mientras buscaba algo en un escritorio- aqui esta -dijo el profesor triunfante- toma ash es una mochila que mantendra al huevo a la temperatura que necesita estar -dijo el profesor entregandole la mochila a Ash-

yo tendre esto -dijo Misty arrebatandole la mochila y el huevo a Ash-

oye eso es mio -dijo Ash en tono de reproche-

creo tener mas experiencia que tu en huevos pokemon asi que yo lo cuidare Ketchum -contesto Misty ante el enojo de Ash-

Luego de la batalla contra Brandon, Ash ya no podia esperar para comenzar su viaje por lo tanto Ash, Misty, Pikachu y Azurril estaban en la puerta de la recidencia Ketchum para partir de viaje

hasta pronto Sra Ketchum -dijo la ex lider de gimnacio despidiendose de la madre de ash-

Mi mime -dijo el pokemon mimo ofendido por no harberse despedido de el

claro que no me olvide de ti Mimey hasta pronto la proxima vez traeremos a Brock para que se peleen por los queaseres -dijo Misty entre rizas por la cara de enojo del pokemo- ¡el ultimo en llegar a la Ruta 1 preparara la cena esta noche! -grito Misty mientras salia corriendo junto a Azurril y Pikachu-

Eso no se vale -dijo ash mientras intentaba salir tras ellos antes de que su madre lo llamara-

Ash puedo hacerte un pregunta -dijo su madre con su caracteriztica sonrisa-

claro que pasa mama

¿extrañabas viajar con Misty? -le pregunto Delia a su hijo-

claro que si ella es mi mejor amiga -contesto ash sin entender la pregunta de su madre

¿y por que es tu mejor amiga?, ¿por que ella es diferente? -volvio a preguntar Delia dejando pensativo a su hijo- ve tras ellos antes de que se alejen mas

Estaban saliendo del pueblo, el silencio reinaba pero no era un silencio incómodo. de pronto el entrenador vio a su compañera y amiga y se hizo la pregunta que le había echo su madre ¿por que ella era diferente? es verdad ella era su mejor amiga, su primera compañera de viaje y la persona con la que más le dolió separarse, incluso más que con su madre, pero ¿por que?, eran muchas preguntas y cuando las lograba responder aparecían otras más volteó su cabeza una vez más y la vio jugando con Azurill que estaba en sus brazos se veía hermosa, de pronto un sonrrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta que la única diferencia entre Misty y sus otras amigas son los sentimientos que el tiene hacia ella, al fin había encontrado el eslabón que faltaba, por fin completo el rompecabezas, fue como una manifestación de sus verdaderos sentimientos ahora sólo faltaba averiguar una cosa- oye Misty -dijo el entrenador llamando la atención de la entrenadora-

Está historia continuará

Jajajajajajajá lo se pero no me pude resistir luego de tanto tiempo leyendo fic al fin pude poner yo un final así XD se siente bien ser el malo por una vez XD

Ahora hablando de en serio lamento haber tardado tanto los motivos pricipales fueron 2 falta de internet (aunque aún no tengo internet de vez en cuando tengo unos minutos que serán más que suficiente para subir episodios) y que le deje de prestar atención a la serie tendrán que agradecerle a Misty, a su hija (la de la peli de Mewtwo que nunca salió; me gusta pensar que tambien es hija de ash pero eso es otra cosa) y a la cancion del trailer que me la habre escuchado unas 20 veces en 1 dia aunque esta en japones y no entiendo nada me gusta XD. Bueno volviendo al tema espero no volver a tardarme tanto, espero les guste el fic, el capitulo y que me dejen review :D una cosa más sobre ash siempre pensé que había unas 2 formas en las que ash le dijera a misty lo que siente: la primera: sin saber el mismo lo que siente y decírselo a Misty para que se lo expliqué, y la segunda: el no lo sabía y cuando se da cuenta se lo confiesa. y quizá halla una tercera (pero sería por que no lo dice):miedo al rechazo. pero para mi al tratarse de ash lo veo poco "realista" a ash con miedo pero al tratarse de sentimientos puede ser no estoy seguro XD pero ya es opinión de cada uno.

Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo cap así que espero publicarlo pronto hasta el próximo capitulo y perdón por el final y el retaso salu2


	3. declaracion en proceso

Oye Misty -dijo Ash llamando la atención de la entrenadora pero antes de que pueda continuar un extraño viento atrajo a Pikachu y ah Azurril hacia unos arbustos y luego de unos segundos de esos mismos arbustos salió un robot gigante con forma de Meowth, una R roja en el pecho y una aspiradora en lugar de su brazo derecho en la que colgaba una bolsa donde se escuchaban los gritos de Pikachu y Azurril-

¿Cómo podrán saberlo si no saben nada en realidad? -Se escucho de pronto una voz femenina mientras una especie de elevador los llevaba hacia la cabeza del robot-

Las respuestas vendrán cuando tengamos la necesidad. -Lo secundo una voz masculina una vez estando lo suficiente arriba como para que los entrenadores distinguieran que ambas figuras estaban cruzadas de brazos-

Llevando la luz blanca cegadora del mal hacia el futuro. -Dijo la maleante mientras precionaba un interruptor que encendió una luz que la alumbraba-

Llevando el martillo de la justicia a la casa de mi primo arturo. -dijo ahora el maleante igualando lo que hizo su compañera-

Y tallando nuestros nombres en la roca de su patio. -Dijo ahora el Felino poniéndose delante de ellos-

La destructora de fuego, ¡Jessie!.

Y con emoción del trueno, ¡james!.

Y el más sabio de los sabios, ¡Meowth!.

Y ahora nos unimos bajo el nombre del ¡Equipo Rocket!. -Al terminar de decir esto el pokemon parlante preciono un tercer interruptor que ocasionó que varios fuegos artificiales salieran de la parte trasera del robot.

¡Otra vez ustedes! -grito Ash con tono de enojo-

acaso no se cansan de fracasar -dijo esta vez Misty en el mismo tono de enojo mientras el trio de maleantes se volvia a meter en el robot

ya no volveremos a fracasar -dijo meowth mientras precionaba unos cuantos botones- tomen esto -dijo al momento de apretar un ultimo boton que lanso una red que atrapo a ambos entrenadores-

Al fin hemos vencido -dijo James mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

mejor sacanos de aqui Meowth siempre que festejamos mucho ocurre algo-dijo Jessie preocupada mientras Ash y Misty intentaban safarse de la red

que puede ocurrir Jessie si los mocosos

BOOOM! -de pronto un estallido hizo callar al pokemon parlante-

No nos bombardeen nos rendimos -dijo James tirandose al piso-

no son bombas idiota -dijo Jessie golpeandolo en la cabeza-

suena como si algo hubiera roto la barrera del sonido -dijo esta vez Meowth

haber esperen -dijo James mientras sacaba su maso de cartas de pokemon **(creo que ya no aparece mas este maso de cartas pero me gustaba cuando estaba asi que :D)- **Aqui esta el unico pokemon que puede romper la barrera del sonido es...

BOOOM! -un segundo estallido y de pronto un estela blanca golpeo la bolsa en donde estaban los Pokemon y luego la red donde estaban los entrenadores

PIDGEOTOOOO -grito el ave pokemon mientras movia sus alas

Pidgeot ¿has venido a ayudarnos? -pregunto Ash mirando al ave-

pid pidgeo -contesto el ave asintiendo con la cabeza-

callense, callense que me desesperan -dijo James mientras sacaba una pokeball-Llamas a mí-dijo James enviando a Yamask-

Ve Woobat -dijo ahora Jessie mandando al pokemon tipo psiquico/volador-

¿cuento contigo Pidgeot? -pregunto Ash mirando a su antiguo pokemon-

PIDGEOOOOT -grito el pokemon poniendose delante del entrenador-

no creas que te divertiras tu solo Ash -dijo misty lanzando una pokeball- Misty llama a Pelipper **(siempre me pregunte por que en los primeros capitulos llamaba a los pokemon asi XD no recuerdo si en las islas naranjas y en jotho hacia lo mismo) **-dijo la ex lider lanzando al pokemon agua/volador de Hoenn-

tienes un Pelipper -dijo Ash mirando al pokemon de Misty

no vivi bajo una roca todo este tiempo Ketchum -le contesto Misty mirandolo de reojo-

basta de charlas -dijo James agotado- Usa bola de sombra

tu usa poder oculto Woobat -dijo Jessie lo que ocasiono que ambos pokemon lanzaran dos bolas de energia un negra y otra purpura respectivamente-

PIDGEO -grito Pidgeot mientras movia sus alas de un lado a otro creando un huracan que destruyo ambas esferas de energia-

Ash! por que no le ordenaste nada tu a Pidgeot? o es que ahora eres psiquico -pregunto Misty enfadada-

es que no se que ataques tiene -dijo el entrenador rascandose la cabeza-

pues para eso existe la pokedex -dijo la ex lider exausta

tienes razon -dijo Ash sacando su pokedex-

**Pidgeot, el Pokémon ave. Forma evolucionada de Pidgeotto. Puede volar el doble de la velocidad del sonido y una altura de casi 1 kilómetro. sus ataques son: Movimiento espejo, ala de acero, Onda de calor y huracan**

con que esos son tus ataque muy bien usa movimiento espejo en Yamask -dijo ash en el momento que el pokemon ave comenzo a crear una esfera de color negro en su boca que lanzo contra el pokemon fantasma y debilito de un solo golpe- guau Pidgeot cuanto poder tienes

Pelipper usa rayo de hielo en Woobat -el pokemon de Hoenn le hizo caso a su entrenadora congelando y debilitando al pokemon psiquico-

AHORA PIKACHU ATACTRUENO, PIDGEOT ONDA CALOR/AZURILL RAYO DE HIELO, PELIPPER HIDROBOMBA -ordenaron ambos entrenadores a sus pokemon lo que causo una gran explosion que mando a volar al Equipo Rocket seguido por un tintineo-

Eso fue increible pelipper es una lastima que tengas que volver a irte -dijo Ash con un tono de tristeza-

Pid Pidgeot -dijo el pokemon negando con la cabeza y señalando hacia atras de su entrenador-

El entrenador extrañado miro hacia atras y vio una parvada de pidgeottos y pidgeys entrenando se podia observar su increible poder otra cosa que se podia observar era otro pidgeot que los estaba entrenando

Eso quiere decir que vienes conmigo -dijo ash con una sonrrisa en su cara-

PIDGEOT! -grito el pokemon en afirmacion-

increible -dijo ash abrasando a su pokemon-

Oye Ash que dices si comemos algo, creo que por aqui cerca esta el lugar justo -dijo Misty mientras comenzo a caminar-hay esta -dijo de pronto Misty señalando un lugar a la orilla del rio cerca de el habia una roca y se llegaba a ver no muy lejos de hay una cascada- supongo que recordaras este lugar no Ash -dijo Misty crusandose de brasos-

Claro que si -contesto Ash mirando hacia la cascada- en mi primer dia de entrenador cai por alli-dijo Ash ahora señalando la montaña- recuerdo que una chica algo malhumorada me dio un bofetada por el estado de Pikachu -dijo Ash riendose-

Azurill ya sabes que hacer -dijo Misty con el seño fruncido-

Azu riiiiiiiiiiiiil -dijo el pokemon bebe mientras lanzaba un chorro de agua que mojo a Ash-

oye era solo un broma -dijo ash mientras sacaba las pokeball del cinturon para liberar a los pokemon- salgan! grito Ash al momento que libero a Bulbasaur, Infernape, Buizel y Heracross a los que rapidamente se les unieron Pidgeot y Pikachu- chicos el es Pidgeot fue uno de mis primeros compañeros de viajes Bulbasaur se debe acordar de el espero que se lleven bien -dijo ash presentando a los pokemon-

buena idea Ash -dijo Misty al momento que lanzo sus pokeball -salga -grito Misty al igual que Ash y en ese momento se liberaron Pelipper, Starmie, Corsola y Golduck-

ese es- dijo ash sorprendido señalando a Golduck

si ese es Psyduck o mejor dicho Golduck -dijo Misty orgullosa de su pokemon-

Bubi bubi -grito Buizel al momento de saltar y abrazar a misty **(Siempre pense que pasaria eso si se crusarian Buizel y Misty XD)**

Buize sal de ensima de Misty -grito Ash entre risas-

Ash sabes por que me abrazo Buizel? -pregunto Misty confusa -

digamos que lo pesque con cierto anzuelo que me regalaste -dijo mientras se sentaba y sacaba la comida de su mochila-

aun lo conservas? -pregunto Misty mientras imitaba a Ash sentandose y sacando su comida de la mochila-

claro que si es como mi amuleto de la suerte no salgo de casa sin el -dijo Ash con una sonrisa-

Luego de comer Ash y Misty estaban listos para partir ya habian guardado todo incluyendo a los pokemon

oye Ash que era lo que ivas a decirme antes de que el equipo rocket no ataque? -pregunto Misty con intriga-

en ese momento el tiempo se paro para Ash con todo lo del equipo rocket se habia olvidado en ese momento entendio el por que decian siempre que el amor era complicado o eso creia que era lo que sentia hacia Misty, por primera vez en su vida el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta tenia miedo pero no estaba seguro a que era lo que le tenia miedo-emmm y.. yo-Misty comenzo a preocuparse penso que algo mal pasaba nunca habia visto titubear a Ash ni siquiera cuando arriesgo su vida para parar la batalla entre Mew y Mewtwo

paso algo malo Ash -dijo Misty con tono preocupado-

no, bueno si, no lo se -dijo el entrenador bajando la mirada-

si me lo dices puedo ayudarte Ash -dijo Misty aun mas preocupada que antes-

bueno es que yo... tu sabes que cuando te fuiste a mi me dolio mucho -ante lo dicho por Ash la ex lider solo asintio ya que no entendia a que iba todo despues de todo ya estaban viajando juntos de nuevo-un dolor que no senti cuando me despedi de mi madre ni de ninguno de mis otros amigos y nunca me puse a pensar por que era -Misty no entendia nada estaba totalmente sorprendida y notaba que Ash estaba nervioso-hasta el dia de hoy siempre pense que lo que sentia por ti no era mas que una amistad fuerte ya que estando lejos de ti eras en lo unico que pensaba pero no fue lo mismo con may ni con dawn ni con ninguna otra de mis compañeras de viaje -ahora si que Misty estaba sorprendia Ash le habia dicho que no paraba de pensar en ella ¿acaso estaba pasando lo que ella siempre soño? ¿acaso Ash se le estaba declarando? no queria hacerse falsas esperanzas pero todo apuntaba a eso- pero nunca supe bien lo que sentia

¿y que es lo que sientes Ash? -dijo Misty con un hilo de voz

era el momento y Ash sabia era ahora o nunca cerro los ojos tomo aire y lentamente se hacerco hacia Misty hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno e inocente beso al separarse lo unico que dijo Ash fue -amor eso es lo que siento-

**esta historia continuara...**

**quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mi humilde fic este capitulo fue mucho mas corto de lo esperado ya que no sabia como hacer que Ash se declare y empeze a escribir y salio esto me gusto el resultado y espero que a ustedes tambien agradecimiento a los que me dejaro reviews y sin mas que decir salu2**


	4. casa del entrenador parte 1

**habemus capitulo 4 XD aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero les guste**

nos adentramos en Ciudad Verde tambien conocida como "La ciudad eternamente verde" es una ciudad muy conocida por el simple hecho de que el lider de gimnasio de la ciudad entrega a los entrenadores que puedan vencerlo la medalla tierra la ultima de las 8 medallas de Kanto por las calles de esta ciudad se puede observar a una joven pareja caminando tomandose de las manos junto a 2 pokemon un Pikachu y un Azurill. el silencio reinaba aunque no uno incomodo si no que se notaba que ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada y eran felices con el hecho de la compania de otro

EXTRA! EXTRA! inauguracion de la "Casa Del Entrenador" **(N/T:Es la única atracción que tiene Ciudad Verde en la segunda generación. La Casa del entrenador es un lugar donde los entrenadores pueden tener batallas contra el último jugador con el que se haya conectado al hacer un intercambio de Pokémon. en el fic lo usare como un edificio para torneos) **-dijo un chico que pasaba caminando por las calles repartiendo unos folletos- tomen ojala puedan participar -dijo el mismo chico dandole un folleto a Ash-

**TORNEO POKEMON EN LA CASA DEL ENTRENADOR**

**A todos los entrenadores pokemon los invitamos al primer torneo pokemon que se celebrara en Ciudad Verde las reglas son sencillas:**

***Se aceptan todo tipo de pokemon ****EXCEPTO LEGENDARIOS **

***Sera un Maximo de 2 pokemon por entrenador**

***El entrenador perdera cuando ninguno de sus 2 pokemon pueda seguir luchando**

***El 3°er Puesto se decidira con un combate entre los perdedores de la semifinal**

***Los premios seran:**

**3°er Puesto:Una bola rapida y una Medalla de bronce**

**2°do Puesto:Pack de Poke bolas (cortecia de Kurt) y una medalla de plata**

**1°er Puesto:Pack de Poke bolas, una piedra solar y una medalla de oro**

**Los esperamos Entrenadores y den su mejor esfuerzo al momento de entrenar**

-debajo de estas palabras en el folleto se podia observar a un dragonite y a un Charizard luchando-

Que dices si participamos Ash serviria como entrenamiento -dijo la ex lider llamando la atencion del entrenador-

Claro sera algo bueno para mis pokemon ademas de otro trofeo en mi casa -dijo el entrenador sonrriendo-

solo asegurate de llegar a la final para poder vencerte Ash -dijo Misty mientras se reia-

!Y LUEGO USO GIGADRENADO Y GANE! -gritaba emocionado James moviendo sus brasos de un lado a otro- **(N/T: esto se llama momento comercial XD si leyeron el primer cap. de cronicas pokemon entenderan jajaja)**

lo sabemos James estuvimos alli -dijo agotado Meowth-

y si no hubieramos estado ya lo contaste unas 200 veces -agrego ahora Jessie-

Bueno pero no se enojen -contesto el maleante cabizbajo-

miren eso -dijo James que gracias a que bajo sumirada vio un folleto en el piso-

un torneo pokemon aqui en Ciudad Verde deberiamos participar y demostrar que tan fuerte somos -dijo Jessie emocionada-

cuando estaban por llegar al edificio vieron como Ash, Misty y sus pokemon entraban al gran edificio -no podemos entrar asi sin mas -dijo Meowth mirando a sus compañeros-

es verdad menos si los bobos estan alli -agrego la mujer del grupo

Bienvenidos entrenadores al primer torneo diputado en la casa del entrenador -una mujer de estatura media, cabello castaño claro y largo, ojos celestes y que llevaba un collar que tenia un pequeño microfono decorandolo que demostraba lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo hablaba mientras caminaba a lo largo del campo de batalla que se encontraba en medio de unas cuantas gradas simulando un pequeño estadio -salteare la explicacion de reglas teniendo en cuenta que las hemos puesto en el folleto les daremos unos cuantos minutos para que elijan los pokemon con los que participaran y se anoten luego los llamare para precentarlos antes de comenzar con este torneo ¿quedo todo claro? -luego de que todos los entrenadores asientan se dirigieron directo hacia la sala de espera antes de comenzar con el torneo-

...

...

...

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES...**

El edificio que hacia una horas se encontraba vacio con solo la presencia de los entrenadores, algunos pokemon y la presentadora ahora estaba lleno de gente que tenia la intencion de ver el torneo que estaba a punto de comenzar -Bienvenidos damas y caballeros al primer torneo de la "casa del entrenador" sera un torneo con 16 entrenadores cada entrenador tendra la oportunidad de tener hasta 4 batallas siempre y cuando llegue hasta la semifinal luego de la semifinal se enfrentaran primero los 2 perdedores que se disputaran el 3er puesto y luego los 2 ganadores que lucharan por el campeonato -al momento en que la mujer termino de hablar el publico estallo en aplausos -ahora si comenzaremos con la presentacion de los entrenadores -continuo la mujer mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo- Es un entrenador de pueblo paleta comenzo su viaje con un pokemon entregado por el mismisimo Samuel Oak ah viajado por varias regiones incluidas Kanto, Kalos, Hoenn, entre otras, sus logros en ligas oficiales han sido:Liga Añil entre los 16 mejores, Liga Johto entre los 8 mejores, Liga Hoenn entre los 8 mejores, Liga Sinnoh entre los 4 mejores, Liga Unova entre los 8 mejores y liga Kalos subcampeon entre sus mayores logros se encuentra la victoria para proclamarse campeon de la liga naranja y haber ganado los siete simbolos de la frontera entre otros logros aunque no podemos estar toda la noche con solo un entrenador -al decir esto una gran risa se desato en el publico- con ustedes Ash Ketchum -el entrenador comenzo a caminar desde la entrada hacia el centro del campo mientras el publico aplaudia- Ash imagino que tienes pensado ganar en este torneo ¿verdad? -pregunto la presentadora mientras acercaba el microfono a Ash-

Claro que si -contesto el entrenador con una sonrisa- aunque no sera nada facil eh visto varios entrenadores que parecen ser fuertes alli dentro asi que solo queda dar lo mejor

Pi Pika Pikachu Pi -secundo el roedor que se encontraba en su hombro

Bien dicho chicos ahora los invito a que se situen en su posicion antes de que presente a su rival -dicho esto entrenador y pokemon se dirigieron hacia el borde izquierdo del campo de batalla- ahora presentaremos al rival de Ash Ketchum el es un entrenador con un gran fanatismo hacia los pokemon de tipo tierra, parece que Pikachu esta en problemas -dijo entre risas la presentadora lo que trajo que el roedor lanzara chispas de sus mejillas -es de Ciudad Cereza Jotho y sus logros en ligas oficiales son:liga añil entre los 16 mejores y liga jhoto entre los 16 mejores con ustedes Javier Piedrabuena **(N/T:okay fue malo el "chiste" pero soy malo con los nombres y se me ocurrio este juego de palabras XD) **-en cuanto la mujer termino de hablar un hombre alto de cabellos negros entro en el campo de batalla estaba vestido con una remera negra y un chaleco verde que hacia juego con su pantalon del mismo color -mucho gusto Javier te hare la misma pregunta que a Ash imagino que tienes pensado ganar en este torneo ¿verdad? -dijo repitiendo la pregunta la presentadora

no lo tengo pensado se que ganare este torneucho -dijo el entrenador de forma altanera lo que trajo el abucheo del publico-

Bien -dijo algo enojada la presentadora- ya puedes ponerte en tu posicion -dijo señalando la punta contraria a la de Ash- es una lastima tener que ser imparcial en esta posicion -termino diciendo mientras giñaba un ojo y se guiaba hacia un asiento que se encontraba a unos cuanto metros del campo de batalla mientras que el arbitro del combate se ponia en su posicion-

Sera una Batalla de 2 VS 2, no se permite el intercambio, el vencedor sera el primero en derrotar a los 2 pokemon del rival escojan a su pokemon -dijo el arbitro dirijiendose a los 2 entrenadores-

Esto sera sencillo -dijo Javier mientras lanzaba una Pokebola- TERMINEMOS CON ESTE CHISTE MAROWAK -dijo el hombre mientras lanzaba a su pokemon que tenia una apariencia muy ruda-

bien empezemos con esto -dijo Ash mientras agarraba una de sus pokebolas-

Pi Pikachu Pi Pichu -dijo Pikachu enfadado mientras se ponia delante de su entrenador lanzando chispas demostrando que aun estaba enfadado por el comentario de la presentadora-

Bien Pikachu si quieres comenzar tu esta bien -dijo con una sonrisa el entrenador-

Comienzen -grito el arbitro a ambos entrenadores-

Esa rata amarilla no podra hacer nada, usa Hueso veloz -dijo Javier con los brasos cruzados-

Esquiva con agilidad

Marowak lanzo su hueso hacia Pikachu pero este rapidamente comenzo a correr esquivandolo rapidamente

ahora usa ataque rapido

el ataque de Pikachu dio en el blanco aunque solo ocasiono que Marowak retrocediera unos centimetros sin producirle graves daños el pokemon de tipo tierra luego de recibir el golpe de Pikachu levanto su brazo derecho para recoger su hueso que habia vuelto hacia el

aprovecha que esta cerca Rayo de hielo

Contraescudo

el ataque de rayo de hielo choco con el contraescudo de Pikachu pero rapidamente los rayos largados por Pikachu **(N/T:solo los que usa para atacar no los que usa como escudo)** fueron absorbidos por el hueso de marowak

maldicion eso debe ser la habilidad Caña de luz Pikachu ten cuidado su Ataque Especial a aumentado -grito Ash algo desesperado-

Terminalo con Hueso Boomerang

usa tu cola Pikachu

Marowak lanzo su hueso contra Pikachu pero este uso su cola como resorte para esquivar el ataque lo que Ash no tuvo en cuenta que en cuanto el hueso volvio golpeo a pikachu ocasionandole un gran daño

Estas bien Pikachu -pregunto preocupado el entrenador

Pika Pika -dijo el pokemon algo agitado-

Termina con esa rata, roca afilada

usa agilidad

marowak se concentro y luego le lanzo una gran cantidad de rocas a Pikachu pero este esquivo facilmente el ataque devido a su velocidad

ahora usa cola de hierro

dando una gran vuelta pikachu golpeo con su cola a marowak haciendole un gran daño

termina con ataque rapido

con otra rapida embestida Pikachu debilito a Marowak

Marowak no puede continuar la victoria en esta ronda es de Pikachu Javier envia a tu segundo Pokemon -dijo el Juez anunciando la derrota de Piedrabuena-

has tenido suerte pero no podras con este VE DONPHAN -dijo el entrenador enviando al pokemon proveniente de Jotho-

Comienze -grito el juez dando comienzo al combate-

Terremoto Donphan

usa tu cola Pikachu

Donphan levanto sus patas delanteras para luego dejarlas caer lo que ocasiono que un gran temblor sobre el campo de batalla que no afecto a Pikachu ya que se encontraba en el aire

ahora usa Colmillo trueno

cae con cola de hierro Pikachu

ambos pokemon demostraron su fuerza al mantenerse firmes mientras colisionaban aunque luego de unos segundos se alejaron

Terminalo con Giga impacto

pero fue inutil debido a que la Electricidad estática de Pikachu surgio efecto paralizandolo

probemos nuestro nuevo ataque Pikachu terminalo con Retribucion

Pikachu comenzo su carrera hacia Donphan y le dio un golpe Letal que lo debilito al instante

Donphan no puede continuar el ganador de esta batalla es Pikachu y Ash Ketchum avanza hacia la siguiente ronda -dijo el juez anunciando la victoria de Ash-

Felicidades -dijo de pronto la presentadora entrando al campo de batalla- lo mejor sera que tu y Pikachu descancen ahora -concluyo la mujer a lo que Ash asintio y se retiro del campo de batalla-le daria mi pesame a javier pero parece que se retiro -dijo ahora la castaña mientras miraba hacia todos lados-bien continuando con el torneo ah sido una batalla emocionante ojala esto continue asi, presentando al siguiente competidor mejor dicho competidora: ella es de Ciudad Celeste, Fanatica de los pokemon de tipo Agua y ex lider de gimnasio de su ciudad entre sus logros estan: la Copa Remolino en la que quedó entre los 8 mejores ademas de ser la lider mas fuerte y temida de Kanto con ustedes Misty -tras decir esto la Pelirroja entro al campo de batalla saludando al publico-bienvenida al torneo Misty es un placer tener a una lider de gimnasio como tu en nuestro torneo apertura -dijo la presentadora brindandole una sonrisa-

el placer es todo mio -contesto acariciandole la cabeza a Azurill-

bien ya puedes ir a tu posicion mientras presento a tu contrincante -al decir esto Misty se dirigio hacia el lugar en el que hacia solo unos minutos se encontraba Ash- y la afortunada o desafortunada chica como ustedes quieran verlo -dijo la mujer mientras se reia- que luchara com Misty es de Ciudad Slateport Hoenn y es una chica con grandes ambisiones su unico logro en ligas oficiales es que salio entre las 8 mejores en la liga Hoenn y esta recolectando las medallas de Kanto pero no por eso hay que subestimarla les presento a Andrea -tras decir esto una chica de cabellos largos rubios, vestida muy a la moda y con un collar dorado con una Master Ball colgando entro hacia el campo-Bienvenida Andrea espero estes preparada para esta batalla

Claro que si vine aqui a dar lo mejor con mis Pokemon -dijo con una sonrisa-

bien ponte en tu lugar asi pueden comenzar con la batalla -luego de que Andrea y la presentadora se pusieran cada una en su posicion el juez entro en el campo-

Sera una Batalla de 2 VS 2, no se permite el intercambio, el vencedor sera el primero en derrotar a los 2 pokemon del rival escojan a su pokemon -dijo el arbitro repitiendo la mismas reglas que dio en la batalla anterior-

da lo mejor de ti Swellow -tras decir esto el pokemon ave de hoenn salio al campo de batalla-

Misty llama a Gyarados -dijo misty en cuanto la serpiente marina aparecio en el campo de batalla-

Comienzen -dio la orden el juez para el inicio de batalla-

Swellow usa Corte aéreo

protegete con cola de agua y luego usa hidrobomba

el pokemon ave lanzo su ataque siendo parado y destruido por la cola de Gyarados luego en un movimiento rapido la serpiente marina lanzo su hidrobomba dañando bastante a Swellow

estas bien Swellow? -pregunto Andrea a lo que el pokemon asintio y contesto en su idioma- bien usa esfuerzo

usa Proteccion

Swellow se dirigia contra Gyarados pero lo unico que logro fue chocar contra una pared invisible

ahora usa cola dragon

una vez mas Swellow fue golpeado por gyarados esta vez costandole mucho mas levantarse

usa ataque de ala

Terminalo con roca afilada

la poca distancia mas la velocidad de Swellow hacercandose hacia Gyarados provoco que las rocas le dieran un golpe critico debilitandolo

Swellow no puede continuar la victoria en esta ronda es para Gyarados, Andrea elige otro pokemon -dijo el juez anunciando la victoria de Misty-

Bien hecho Swellow tienes un merecido descanso -dijo la entrenadora regresando a su pokemon- es tu turno Sceptile

Comienzen -dio la orden a ambas entrenadoras el juez-

hojas navaja Sceptile

Terremoto Gyarados

SALTA

ante el inesperado terremoto de Gyarados sceptile tuvo que saltar interrumpiendo su ataque para no ser alcanzado por el ataque

ahora Lanzallamas

Sceptile no pudo hacer nada para impedir ser alcanzado por el lanzallamas de gyarados siendo este un ataque muy dañino para el

Puedes continuar Sceptile? -pregunto preocupada Andrea pero el pokemon solo asintio con la cabeza mientras respiraba de forma agitada- bien usa Pulso dragon

Hidrobomba

ambos ataques colosionaban pero se notaba que la hidrobomba de gyarados era mas potente

cambia a tormenta de hojas

el cambio brusco en el ataque ocasiono una gran esplosion en el campo que creo una cortina de humo que no dejaba ver

ahora hojas navaja

de entre el humo salio Sceptile propinandole un duro golpe a gyarados dañandolo bastante

Ahora Enfado/tijera X

al colisionar de esa forma Sceptile fue el que mas daño recivio siendo debilitado

Sceptile no puede continuar Gyarados gana por lo tanto la ex lider de gimnasio Misty avanza a la siguiente ronda -anuncio el juez levantando una bandera hacia el lado de la pelirroja-

lo has hecho muy bien Sceptile vuelve -dijo cabizbaja la entrenadora-

Buena batalla -escucho de pronto la rubia al levantar la mirada Misty se encontraba extendiendole la mano a lo que rapidamente correspondio el saludo-

ah sido una gran batalla chicas -dijo de pronto la presentadora felicitandolas- lo mejor sera que vallan a descansar despues de esta dura batalla -concluyo a lo que ambas entrenadoras asintieron- este torneo esta siendo increible lleno de batallas emocionante, prosiguiendo con el torneo presentaremos al siguiente participante no tenemos mucha informacion de el asi que con ustedes Macias (**N/T:un pequeño homenaje a un gran actor de voz latinoamericano fijense a quien le pone la voz y descubriran algo XD)** -un hombre vestido con un traje Azul oscuro, pelo corto y negro y gafas de sol entraba al campo de batalla se podia observar en su forma de vestir y caminar que era adinerado-bienvenido Señor Macias -dijo cortesmente la mujer-

solo digame Macias -dijo con una sonrisa el hombre-

bien Macias puede ponerse en su posicion mientras presento a su contrincante -al terminar de decir esto el hombre afirmo y se dirigio a su posicion-el es un chico joven que recien comienza su viajes pokemon les presento a Marcos -cuando la presentadora termino de hablar un chico de 10 años entro por la puerta tenia una remera rayada con lineas verticales de color celeste y blanco, un pantalon largo de color negro y unos tenis amarillos-Bienvenido Marcos espero des lo mejor de ti-

dalo por hecho -dijo el joven con una sonrisa una vez que marcos tomo su posicion el Juez dio las reglas de batalla y ordeno la eleccion de pokemon-

Ve Pidgeotto -ordeno el chico lanzando al pokemon Ave

Echale tus -antes de continuar Macias movio sutilmente su cabeza de lado a lado-presentate a la batalla Carnivine -dijo ahora el hombre-

Comienzen

Pidgeotto usa ataque de ala

Carnivine salta con latigo cepa y luego usa atadura

Pidgeotto erro su ataque puesto que Carnivine estaba en el aire, luego de unos segundos aterriso sobre Pidgeotto apretandolo con su atadura

sacatelo de ensima Pidgeotto -ordeno el chico desesperado

enseñale Carnivine mordida

Pidgeotto estaba tan desesperado como su entrenador y volaba de un lado a otro mientras que Carnivine lo seguia apretando y lo mordia

terminalo atale las alas con latigo cepa

en un movimiento rapido Carnivine ató a Pidgeotto haciendolo chocar con el piso debilitandolo

Pidgeotto no puede continuar el ganador de esta ronda es Carnivine, Marcos selecciona tu segundo pokemon -declaro el juez la victoria de Macias-

bien hecho Pidgeotto vuelve -dijo el chico devolviendo a su pokemon- es tu turno Charmeleon -ordeno el chico embiando a la segunda fase del pokemon inicial de fuego de Kanto- usa lanzallamas

esquiva y usa latigo cepa

por mas que lo intento el lanzallamas dio en el blanco dañando mucho a carnevine pero igual golpeo a charmeleon con su latigo cepa dañandolo aunque no mucho debido a la desventaja de tipo

Charmeleon usa afilagarras y termina con cuchillada

esquiva y usa atadura

ambos pokemon siguieron al pie de la letra lo ordenado por su entrenador por lo que charmeleon paso de largo para luego ser agarrado por Carnivine siendo dañado bastante

termina con mordida

y asi fue Carnivine mordio a Charmeleon ocasionando un golpe critico y debilitandolo

Charmeleon no puede continuar la victoria es de Carnivine por lo que Macias avanza a la siguiente ronda -anuncio el Juez-

bien hecho Charmeleon vuelve iremos a un centro pokemon -dijo Marcos saliendo del campo de batalla-

Bien hecho Macias ahora es momento de descansar mientras los demas luchan -dijo con una sonrisa mientras el hombre se retiraba-en la siguiente batalla presentamos a una mujer de la que tampoco sabemos mucho asi que con ustedes Diana **(N/T:al igual que en la anterior es un homenaje a una actriz de voz latinoamericana si se fijan a quien la pone la voz descubriran algo)** -una mujer aparecio por la puerta tenia el cabello largo atado y tirado hacia adelante de color magenta vestida con un largo vestido del mismo color del cabello-mucho gusto Diana bienvenida al torneo

el gusto es mio -contesto la mujer mientras se iba a su posicion- para enfrentar a Diana presentamos a un joven entrenador proveniente de Pueblo Arcilla su unico logro en ligas oficiales fue que estuvo entre los 8 mejores de Unova con ustedes Mario -dijo la presentadora mientras un hombre de avanzada edad canoso de pelo corto y vestido con un traje beige y un sombrero del mismo color-mucho gusto espero este preparado -dijo la mujer a lo que el hombre solo asintio con la cabeza en cuanto el hombre se posiciono el juez dio las reglas a los entrenadores antes de que estos lanzen a sus pokemon-

Ve Stoutland -dijo el hombre mayor enviando al pokemon Canino de Unova-

tu turno Seviper -dijo Ahora la mujer enviando a la serpiente venenosa de Hoenn-

Stoutland usa carga salvaje

usa neblina Seviper

el pokemon Canino intento embestir a Seviper pero devido a la neblina que invadio el campo de batalla fallo el ataque

ahora envoltura Seviper

respondiendo a la orden de Diana el pokemon proveniente de Hoenn envolvio en un movimiento rapido a Stoutland

ahora mordida

no se lo permitas bola de sombra y luego giga impacto

antes de que Seviper pudiera morder al pokemon canino este le disparo su Bola sombra haciendo que lo suelte de su envoltura para luego embestirlo y debilitarlo

Seviper no puede continuar el ganador de esta ronda es Stoutland Diana elije otro pokemon para continuar -dijo el arbitro anunciando la victoria de Mario-

vuelve Saviper, es tu turno Yanmenga -dijo la mujer enviando al pokemon insecto-

Terminemos con esto Stoutland usa triturar

esquiva y usa explosion sonica

Stoutland paso de largo devido a que Yanmenga levanto un poco de vuelo para esquivarlo y luego le lanzo su ataque sonico empujandolo un poco

usa bola de sombra

protegete con poder antiguo y terminalo con viento plata

el poder antiguo choco con la bola de sombra levantando tierra lo que no permitio que el pokemon de Unova no pudiera ver el viento plata que lo debilito

Stoutland no puede continuar el ganador de esta ronda es Yanmenga -anuncio el juez-

bien hecho Stoutland -dijo el hombre mientras devolvia a su pokemon a la pokebola- es tu turno Sawk -dijo al momento de enviar al pokemon luchador-comienza con Represalia

en un movimiento rapido Sawk golpeo fuertemente a Yanmenga dañandolo mucho

contratacalo con explosion sonica

golpe de karate

el ataque sonico de Yanmenga se dirigio directo a Sawk pero este con un golpe de karate partio a la mitad el ataque

ahora combate cercano

esquivalo y ataque ala

rapidamente Yanmenga emprendio vuelo para esquivar a Sawk y luego lo embistio enviandolo varios metros hacia atras

ahora usa explosion sonica

dos ataque seguido que fueron muy duros Sawk sin embargo se levanto pero respiraba de forma muy agitada

ahora usa Venganza Sawk **(N/T:si ya son muchas notas para un capitulo :P pero tengo que aclararlo me refiero a Vendetta pero en hispanoamerica lo llaman Venganza)**

con ese ataque tan duro sirvio para emparejar mucho las cosas ahora Yanmenga estaba tan o mas debil que Sawk

terminalo con represalia Sawk

enseñale como se hace Yanmenga ataque ala

ambos pokemon colisionaron y ahora chocaban dejando ver el poder que aun tenian

ahora explosion sonica

y ese golpe fue el ultimo ya que Sawk salio volando hacia atras debilitado

Sawk no puede continuar el ganador de esta ronda es Yanmenga por lo que Diana pasa a la siguiente ronda -anuncio el arbitro señalando con una bandera a la mujer-

Felicidades Diana sera mejor que descansen tus pokemon deben estar muy debiles -dijo la presentadora mientras la mujer se retiraba del campo de batalla- este torneo esta siendo increible ya no puedo esperar para la siguiente batalla -dijo la mujer emocionada-la siguiente concursante es de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas Sinnoh entre sus logros en ligas oficiales esta: 16 mejores en la liga Sinnoh y 4 mejores en la liga Hoenn les presentamos a Isabela -tras terminar de decir eso una chica de 13 años con un vestido azul con rosas entro en el campo de batalla se la notaba feliz y un tanto apenada por recibir los aplausos de la gente-mucho gusto Isabela es un placer tenerte en este torneo -dijo la mujer mientras le dirigia el microfono-

muchas gracias pero el placer es mio en participar -dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa-

puedes tomar tu posicion mientras presento a tu rival -dijo la presentadora a lo que Isabela asintio y se dirigio a su posicion-el entrenador que tendra el honor de luchar con Isabela es un entrenador proveniente de Kalos viene de estar entre los 4 mejores de Kalos y con ansias de participar en la meseta añil con ustedes German -tras decir esto un joven de cabello castaño, corto vestido con una camisa blanca y un short color negro-bienvenido German

Gracias -agradecio con una sonrisa el joven-

posicionate y espero tengan una gran batalla -dijo la presentadora mientras se retiraba del campo-

luego de repetir una vez mas las reglas el juez pidio que lanzen a sus Pokemon

VE Sableye -dijo el muchacho tras lanzar al pokemon Fantasma/Siniestro-

Da lo mejor de ti Riolu -dijo ahora Isabela luego de que el pokemon Bebe aparecio en el campo de batalla-

Comienzen

Comienza con Bola de sombra Sableye

demuestrale tu poder, usa puño de hielo

la Bola de sombra de Sableye se dirigia directo al pokemon proveniente de Sinnoh pero este en un movimiento rapido la golpeo con su puño de hielo haciendo que esta se hiciera humo

buen calentamiento ahora demuestrale Sableye

tras decir esto el pokemon fantasma desaparecio seguido de una risa macabra del mismo

¡estate atento Riolu! -dijo algo nerviosa la entrenadora

ahora Garra de sombra

de un momento a otro el brazo de Sableye aparecio detras del pokemon bebe propinandole un duro golpe

estas bien Riolu -pregunto algo preocupada la entrenadora pero Riolu solo sonrio en forma de afirmacion-bien usa Vision

tras decir esto dos rayos rojos salieron uno de cada ojo mientras Riolu movia su cabeza de lado a lado buscando al fantasma hasta que lo encontro haciendolo aparecer-

ahora recuperemos la energia perdida, Golpe drenado

rapidamente Riolu se acerco corriendo hacia Sableye para propinarle un duro golpe que debido a la debilidad de tipo **(N/T:Vision hace perder la inmunidad del tipo fantasma hacia normal y lucha y Sableye es tambien tipo siniestro debil a lucha) **lo que debilito bastante al pokemon y hizo recuperar la energia perdida a Riolu, ademas hizo volar varios metros atras al pokemon de Hoenn

puedes continuar Sableye -pregunto preocupado el entrenador a lo que el pokemon asintio algo agitado-bien usa ataque de finta

de forma rapida Sableye se acerco para golpear a Riolu por su izquierda a lo que este salto hacia la derecha para esquivarlo al mismo momento Sableye desaparecio y lo golpeo en el pecho por el lado derecho propinandole un golpe critico

aprovecha, Puño incremento

de forma rapida Sableye propino otro golpe esta vez en su rostro enviandolo varios metros atras y dejandolo tirado en el suelo

¡Riolu! -dijo desesperada la entrenadora

Riolu no puede...

antes de que el juez termine de hablar se escucho un fuerte grito mientras que Riolu se levantaba a duras penas se notaba que no queria decepcionar a su entrenadora

estas seguro que quieres continuar -pregunto algo confusa la entrenadora a lo que el pokemon asintio-muy bien, usa Fuerza de palma

corriendo a gran velocidad el pokemon de lucha golpeo a Sableye haciendole un gran daño

ahora puño de hielo

asiendole caso a su entrenadora el pokemon bebe golpeo por segunda vez al fantasma enviandolo varios metros hacia atras, dejandolos en las mismas sircunstancias, el proximo ataque sin duda seria el ultimo

terminalo con bola de sombra

protegete con puño de hielo

repitiendo la accion del primer ataque Riolu golpeo el ataque fantasma haciendolo humo

aprovecha el humo y termina con Golpe drenado

no se lo permitas Puño incremento

en cuanto el humo se disipo se pudo observar a ambos pokemon chocando los puños seguido de una leve explosion que volvio a levantar humo luego de unos segundos el humo se disipo dejando en evidencia a ambos pokemon debilitados

Riolu y Sableye no pueden continuar esta ronda es un empate la proxima ronda deside al vencedor -dijo el juez mientras que los entrenadores devolvian a sus pokemon a las pokebolas-

es tu turno Vivillon -dijo German enviando al pokemon mariposa de Kalos-

confio en ti Empoleon -dijo Isabela mientras lanzaba al pokemon pingüino de Sinnoh

Comienzen!

usa Zumbido Vivillon

contrarestra con Acua jet

el Zumbido de Vivillon choco contra el Acua jet de Empoleon sin dañar al pokemon pingüino luego de eso el pokemon de Sinnoh golpeo de lleno a Vivillon haciendole un gran daño

ahora garra metal

esquivalo y Beso drenaje

antes de que Empoleon pudiera golpear al pokemon insecto este se recupero efectuando su ataque de manera rapida

aprovecha la que esta cerca, Bola de energía

Vivillon comenzo a cargar una bola de energia de color verde en su boca para luego lanzarsela a Empoleon que debido a la cercania produjo un golpe critico enviandolo varios metros atras

te encuentras bien Empoleon -dijo preocupada Isabela a lo que el pokemon asintio mientras se levantava-

terminemos con esto Vivillon, usa una vez mas Bola de energía

Pulso de agua y luego acua jet

Vivillon repitio lo de la ultima vez cargando su Bola de energía en su boca lanzandola directamente hacia Empoleon pero esta vez el pingüino cargo una pequeña esfera de agua lanzandola directamente a la Bola de energía provocando una explosion y levantando una cortina de humo para luego disiparlo el mismo con su acua jet

no se lo permitas Psicorrayo

el ataque psiquico de Vivillon sirvio a la perfeccion disipando al instante el agua que tenia a su alrededor

ahora Pico taladro

aprovechando la velocidad y las vueltas que adquirio Empoleon con el acua jet se dirigio directo al pokemon de Kalos acertando un duro golpe que casi lo debilita

estas bien Vivillon? -el pokemon de Kalos en respuesta a la pregunta de su entrenador solo dio un gran alarido en su idioma antes de volver a volar- bien usa Beso drenaje

pico taladro una vez mas -dijo su entrenadora sabia que otro ataque como el anterior debilitaria al pokemon insecto-

ambos pokemon se dirigian rapidamente el uno al otro...

esquivalo y camba a a Bola de energia

como su entrenador ordeno en un movimiento rapido Vivillon alzo un poco mas su vuelo para que Empoleon pasara por debajo suyo y luego lanzarle su bola de energia pegandole en el rostro haciendole un gran daño y tirandolo al suelo

te encuentras bien Empoleon -pregunto preocupada su entrenadora pero este solo se paro y asintio con la cabeza- bien usa pulso de agua

ahora Zumbido y luego psicorayo

Empoleon cargo una esfera de agua en sus manos que luego lanzo a Vivillon que la destruyo con facilidad con su ataque luego rapidamente este le lanzo su ataque psiquico

ahora hidrobomba y terminalo con acua jet

el ataque hidrobomba que Empoleon lanzo desde su pico destruyo el psicorayo con facilidad y se dirigio directo hacia Vivillon lo que sorprendio a todos es que dentro de la hidrobomba se podia observar a Empoleon girando dentro de otro torbellino de agua lo que ocasiono un daño doble en Vivillon y lo debilito

Vivillon no puede continuar el ganador de esta ronda es Empoleon por lo que Isabela avanza a la siguiente ronda -anuncio el juez-

Gran trabajo Empoleon -dijo la entrenadora mientras corrio a abrazar a su pokemon- es mejor que descanses -dijo con una sonrisa devolviendolo a su pokebola-buena batalla German -dijo ahora mirando a su contrincante-

eres una gran entrenadora ojala sigas asi -dijo ahora el joven al momento de retirarse lo que apeno bastante a la joven entrenadora-

a sido una batalla de lo verdad emocionante, felicitaciones por la victoria -dijo la presentadora dirigiendose al campo de batalla- lo mejor sera que vallas a descansar -agrego a lo que - Isabela asintio al momento de retirarse-lo mejor sera que sigamos con esto el proximo concursante es un de Ciudad Mistralton, Unova aunque nacio en nuestra region vecina Jotho entre sus principales logros esta 16 mejores en la liga Jotho, 8 mejores en la liga Añil y 4 mejores en la liga Unova, les presento a Flint -tras decir esto un joven vestido con un pantalon azul, una camisa blanca con un charizard estampado, tenis y una gorra aparecio en el campo de batalla-Bienvenido -dijo con una sonrisa la presentadora el chico solo levanto la mirada hacia la mujer y le sonrio-parece que no eres un chico de muchas palabras asi que puede ponerte en tu posicion -luego de que la presentadora digiera esto el chico asintio con su cabeza y camino directo hacia su lugar-para enfrentar a Flint tenemos a una chica que se podria decir que es local asi es es de aqui ciudad Verde entre sus logros esta 8 mejores en la liga Jotho y 4 mejores en la liga Añil con ustedes Vanesa -tras decir esto una joven mujer vestida con una musculosa color amarilla, un short azul y una coleta que ataba su largo cabello oscuro entro al campo de batalla con una sonrisa en su rostro-bienvenida -dijo la presentadora con una sonrisa

muchas gracias, es un placer -contesto la mujer sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-

puedes ponerte en tu posicion -dijo la presentadora mientras se retiraba-

luego de anunciar otra vez la reglas el juez pidio que ambos entrenadores lanzaran sus pokemon

VE TENRYUU -dijo Flint lanzando su primer pokemon y en el campo de batalla aparecio un Weavile

comenzemos Scizor -dijo ahora Vanesa al momento que el pokemon de tipo Insecto/Acero aparecio en el campo de batalla

Comienzen

comienza con Canto helado Tenryuu -ordeno Flint con su mano derecha alzada lo que dejo ver un cicatriz que tenia en ella-

Danza de espadas Scizor

El ataque de hielo de Weavile se esfumo al momento de golpear a Scizor que estaba dando vueltas al momento que el pokemon insecto se detuvo se pudo observar que no sufrio daño alguno

ahora garra metal Scizor

bajo tierra Tenryuu

el pokemon de color rojo se dirigia rapidamente hacia Weavile pero este rapidamente se fue bajo tierra sin que su ataque tuviera algun efecto

estate atento Scizor

sin importar las palabras de la entrenadora Weavile golpe a Scizor en el momento que salio por detras de este haciendole bastante daño

bien hecho amiga -dijo con una sonrisa Flint-

con que amiga -dijo de forma maliciosa Vanesa-usa Ida y vuelta Scizor

rapidamente el pokemon insecto golpeo al pokemon de hielo haciendole bastante daño y luego volvio a su pokebola

eso vale -pregunto algo confundido Flint al juez a lo que este solo asintio-

TU TURNO CHARIZARD -dijo la joven al momento de enviar a su pokemon de fuego-

bien usa canto helado Tenryuu -ordeno una vez mas Flint-

esquivalo y usa Atraccion

en un movimiento rapido Charizard esquivo el fragmento de hielo para luego lanzarle un rayo de corazones a Weavile que funciono rapido y la enamoro

bien hecho ahora cuchillada Charizard

Garra metal

para suerte de Flint Tenryuu efecto el ataque golpeando ambas garras en el medio del campo de batalla unos segundos antes de que ambos retrocedieran

cuchillada nocturna Charizard

Karatazo Tenryuu

una vez mas ambos ataque colicionaron en el campo de batalla y luego de unos segundos ambos pokemon retrocedieron

calentemos un poco la situacion Lanzallamas

ahora bajo tierra

por mas que Flint lo pidiera Tenryuu solo se quedo mirando a Charizard por lo que no pudo evitar su ataque y le causo un gran daño

terminalo con Envite igneo

Charizard comenzo a correr y luego de unos segundo un fuego intenso lo rodeo y embistio a Tenryuu que quedo tirada en el suelo debilitada

Tenryuu no puede continuar la victoria en esta ronda en de Charizard, Flint lanza a tu segundo pokemon -dijo el juez anunciando la victoria de Vanesa-

bien hacho Tenryuu -dijo el joven mirando a su pokebola y rapidamente saco la segunda de su cinturon y la lanzo al campo de batalla-VE EMBOAR -tras decir esto el pokemon puerco aparecio en el campo de batalla

Comienzen

Lanzallamas -gritaron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo, aunque ambos pokemon demostraron ser muy poderosos el lanzallamas de Emboar sobrepaso por mucho el de Charizard haciendole algo de daño a este-

ahora Emboar Buena baza

rapidamente el pokemon proveniente de Unova golpeo fuertemente a Charizard ocasionandole bastante daño

estas bien Charizard -pregunto algo preocupada la entrenadora pero el pokemon solo asintio algo agitado-bien usa atraccion

repitiendo el movimiento de la vez anterior Charizard lanzo un rayo de corazones al pokemon que estaba enfrente este algo confundido por la accion de Charizard solo largo un poco de humo por su hocico para destruir lo corazones, despues de todo no todos los pokemon son hembras

demustrale Emboar, Carga Salvaje

tras la orden del entrenador Emboar emprendio carrera contra Charizard siendo rapidamente rodeado por varios destellos amarillos, al momento de embestir al pokemon inicial de Kanto lo envio varios metros atras debilitado

Charizard no puede continuar la victoria en esta ronda en de Emboar, Vanesa lanza a tu segundo pokemon, el ganador de la siguiente ronda ganara la batalla -dijo el juez anunciando la victoria de Flint-

dejo todo en tus manos Scizor -dijo Vanesa enviando al pokemon insecto

Comienzen

Lanzallamas Emboar

Danza de espadas

el pokemon de fuego lanzo rapidamente su lanzallamas pero Scizor pudo disiparlo facilmente debido a la velocidad con la que giraba

ahora Agilidad Scizor

Rapidamente el pokemon insecto comenzo a correr a una velocidad increible hacia Emboar demostrando que era mucho mas rapido que el

cambia a ataque rapido

Super poder Ahora

Scizor embistio a Emboar ocacionandole bastante daño pero este rapidamente lo golpeo enviandolo muy lejos

¿te encuentras bien Scizor? -ante la pregunto de la entrenadora el pokemon insecto asintio aunque se levanto bastante agitado -bien usa garra metal

Carga salvaje Emboar

ambos pokemon se dirigian a una gran velocidad Scizor con una de sus pinzas rodeada con un color plateado y Emboar con todo su cuerpo rodeado de un aura Amarilla

ahora cambia a agilidad

rapidamente Scizor corrio hacia un costado esquivando el ataque de Emboar haciendo que este derrape bastante

ahora ida y vuelta

rapidamente Scizor golpeo al pokemon de fuego aunque no le ocasiono mucho daño

aprovecha Lanzallamas

devido a la corta distancia el Lanzallamas de Emboar ocasiono gran daño en el pokemon Insecto/acero

terminalo con Envite igneo

rapidamente Emboar tomo carrera hacia el pokemon que se encontraba en el suelo luego de que su cuerpo se rodeara de llamas embistio a Scizor debilitandolo

Scizor no puede continuar la victoria en esta ronda es para Emboar por lo que Flint pasara a la siguiente ronda -luego de que el juez anunciara eso ambos entrenadores devolvieron a sus pokemon a las pokebolas-

gran batalla -dijo Vanesa acercandose a Flint extendiendole la mano a lo que este solo sonrio y le devolvio el gesto-

Gran batalla chicos lo mejor sera que vallan a descansar -dijo la presentadora a lo que ambos entrenadores asintieron y se retiranron-para la proxima batalla y la anteultima de esta primera ronda les presentamos a un joven de Ciudad Celeste entre sus logros en ligas oficiales se encuentran 8 mejores en la liga Jotho, 16 mejores en la liga Añil, 4 mejores en la liga Hoenn y subcampeon en la liga Unova con ustedes Agustin -luego de decir esto un joven de cabello muy corto, pelinegro, vestido con Gafas de sol azules que ocultaban sus ojos, camisa celeste y short con un pequeño gyarados en la pierna derecha aparecio en el campo de batalla con una sonrisa-bienvenido -dijo con una sonrisa la presentadora

es un placer estar en este torneo -dijo el joven al momento de sacarse las gafas y enganchandolas en su camisa dejando a la vista sus ojos verde claros-

el placer es todo nuestro puedes ponerte en tu posicion -tras decir esto el joven asintio y se dirigio a su lugar- para enfrentar a agustin tenemos a un hombre proveniente de ciudad Viridian entre sus logros se encuentras 8 mejores en liga Añil y 4 mejores en liga Jotho con ustedes Robert -tras decir esto un hombre vestido con un traje negro de avanzada edad entro al campo de batalla-bienvenido -dijo con una sonrisa la presentadora-

muchas gracias -contesto el hombre tambien con una sonrisa-

puedes ponerte en tu posicion para comenzar la batalla -dijo la mujer mientras se retiraba del campo de batalla luego de que todos estuvieran en posicion el juez dio las reglas y pidio que elijan a sus pokemon-

Ve Arcanine -grito Robert enviando al pokemon canino a la batalla-

terminemos con esto Gyarados -dijo ahora el joven lanzando a la serpiente marina-

Comienzen -ordeno el arbitro en un grito-

Lanzallamas Arcanine

enseñale como se hace Gyarados

ambos pokemon lanzaron sus lanzallamas siendo el de gyarados mucho mas poderoso aunque sirviendo para nada por el hecho de que Arcanine absorbio el fuego debido a su habilidad

una Velocidad extrema

aprovecha la cercania y usa cola de agua

el ataque del canino dio en el blanco dañando bastante a la serpiente pero esta en un movimiento rapido golpeo con su cola al pokemon enviandolo varios metros atras

esto es sencillo, terremoto Gyarados

ESQUIVALO!

sin importar la desesperacion de Robert Arcanine no llego a esquivar la sacudida por el hecho de que se encontraba tirado en el suelo ahora si se encontraba muy debil

puedes seguir Arcanine -pregunto preocupado Robert a lo que el pokemon solo aullo en afirmacon- bien usa Carga salvaje

enseñale tu verdadero poder, Enfado

ambos pokemon se embistieron con fuerza siendo enviados unos metros hacia atras

¿te encuentras bien Gyarados? -pregunto preocupado Agustin-

GYAAAAAAAA -dijo en un alarido el pokemon Agua/Volador-

¿estas bien Arcanine? -dijo tambien preocupado el hombre

AUUUUUUUUUUU -aullo con fuerza el canino aunque se encontraba bastante agitado-

usa Envite igneo

terminalo con Hidrobomba

El pokemon Canino corria a gran velocidad cubierto en llamas hacia Gyarados con el unico inconveniente que el ataque se dirigiairecto hacia el

esquivalo y cambia a Velocidad extrema

en un movimiento rapido Arcanine salto hacia un costado y comenzo a correr mucho mas rapido hacia la serpiente marina...

Ahora terminalo con cola de agua

el golpe dio justo en el blanco y sumandole la gran velocidad a la que iba Arcanine ocasiono un golpe critico

Arcanine no puede continuar la victoria en esta ronda es para Gyarados -sentencio el arbitro-

gran trabajo Arcanine -dijo el hombre mirando a su pokebola- es tu turno Fearow -dijo enviando al pokemon pajaro

Comienzen

Ataque furia Fearow

rapidamente el ave se dirigio hacia Gyarados propinandole varios golpes que debilitaron un poco al pokemon

enseñale como se hace, Enfado

Rapidamente la serpiente marina embistio a Fearow dañandolo bastante y enviandolo unos metros atras

movimiento espejo Fearow

cola de agua Gyarados

el movimiento espejo de Fearow se convirtio en enfado y ambos pokemon se embistieron siendo ambos enviados varios metros atras y quedando agitados

terminalo con Pico Taladro

Lanzallamas Gyarados

Fearow demostro su increible poder pudiendo penetrar facilmente el lanzallamas sin que este le haga daño y ahora se dirigia directo hacia Gyarados

TERMINALO, CAMBIA A HIDROBOMBA

el cambio drastico en el ataque tomo por sorpresa a Fearow siendo alcanzado y debilitado por el duro ataque de la serpiente marina

Fearow no puede continuar el ganador de esta ronda es Gyarados por lo tanto Agustin avanza a la siguiente ronda -sentencio el arbitro-

bien hecho Gyarados/Fearow tienes un merecido descanso -dijeron ambos entrenadores al unisono-

fue una increible batalla, fue un honor luchar encontra suyo -dijo Agustin extendiendole la mano al hombre a lo que este respondio rapidamente estrechandola

igualmente -fue lo unico que dijo antes de retirarse-

fue una gran batalla -dijo la presentadora mientras volvia al campo de batalla-lo mejor sera que vallas a descansar Agustin -dijo con una sonrisa a lo que el joven asintio con la cabeza-para la siguiente batalla la ultima de esta ronda...

...

...

...

Unos minutos despues

Bien como terminamos esta ronda ahora debemos hacer el sorteo haber como seran las siguientes batallas, miren -dijo la presentadora señalando una pantalla gigante en la que aparecian unos circulos en las que iban apareciendo las caras de los entrenadores que pasaron de ronda y de un momento a otro se detuvieron-

Ash VS Isabela - Misty VS Flint - Jessilinda VS Mark - Agustin VS Macias

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

**OK, OK tarde bastante en publicar este Cap. espero que el largo lo compense un poco (es el mas largo hasta ahora el anterior habia sido el segundo), la unica escusa es que estuve mucho tiempo sin inspiracion y no podia escribir, pero estar tan cerca del 7 de noviembre me dio la inspiracion que nesecitaba XD. perdon por tantas notas de autor no me gusta interrumpir mis fic (aunque en este cap no se notara XD) pero la mayoria eran totalmente necesarias okno, es cierto no hay escusa solo pido perdon XD.**

**jajaja bien ese gran hollo es solo que no me parecio necesario escribir esa batalla entre dos personajes inventados aparte de que ya bastante se me complico elejir pokemon y todo a los demas XD (Mark es el ganador de esa pelea). bien tengo que agregar que es cierto que no es necesario remarcar que tengo los ojos de color verde claro (asi es yo soy Agustin SORPRESA XD) pero... es que... es lo mas bonito que tengo y no se equivoquen no es que sea un presumido por que tengo ojos verde claro y tampoco es algo que me interese mucho a mi el color de ojos (al menos no en mi aunque por alguna razon es lo primero que diferencio si una mujer me gusta pero esto no va al caso).**

**para ya terminar con esto espero les halla gustado el Cap. ya que nunca habia escrito tantas batallas XD, espero me dejen Reviews ya que me ayudan bastante a mejorar, un agradecimiento a Flint y a Isabela por colaborar y sin mas que decir me despido Salu2**


	5. Casa del entrenador parte 2

**SI Capitulo 5 estoy feliz XD lamento la tardanza pero es que empezo la epoca de cierre de notas en el colegio y luego estuve sin tiempo y luego no podia escribir no sabia como hacer las batalla :P asi que perdon por el retraso, sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulos**

La entrenadora estaba desesperada debia hacer algo y lo sabia, pero aun no se le ocurria que, ella hace tan solo algunas semanas era la lider mas poderosa de todas, pero, sin embargo aun no se le ocurria que hacer contra el joven entrenador que demostraba tener gran experiencia

Pikachu ataque rapido

rapidamente el roedor comenzo a correr hasta embestir al pato azul que estaba en frente, se notaba en la respiracion de ambos que se encontraban agotados

ahora, atactrueno

Ya se -dijo de pronto la ex lider en un susurro- usa hidrobomba

Cambia a contraescudo

es hora Golduck, Hiperrayo

De un momento a otro el roedor salto lanzando su potente ataque electrico, en respuesta Golduck comenzo a cargar su Hidrobomba que en lugar de lanzarla contra la defensa de Pikachu la hizo desaparecer cerrando su pico para lanzar desde la gema roja de su frente un potente rayo amarillo, luego de que el hiperrayo golpeara contra el escudo de Pikachu una gran nube de polvo se levanto y...

...

...

**Unas horas antes**

pues asi seran las proximas batallas les daremos unos minutos mas a los entrenadores de descanso antes de que tengan que luchar en los cuartos de final -decia la presentadora con una sonrisa-

Gran batalla Mark -dijo de pronto Diana- es una lastima que pierdas en la proxima- agrego de forma maliciosa-

ya lo veremos -dijo con una sonrisa el entrenador que vestia un chaleco color azul y debajo una remera de color negro y sus cabellos eran cubiertos por una bandana roja con lunares blancos-

Rapidamente todos los entrenadores que vencieron se pusieron a charlar de cual seria su proximo reto luego de este torneo hasta que de pronto una voz gruesa se escucho por un altoparlante

Ash e Isabela por favor presentarse en el campo de batalla

ambos entrenadores se miraron de forma desafiante hasta que se sonrieron y rapidamente Isabela se dirigio al campo de batalla

antes de que Ash se dirigiera al campo de batalla la ex lider lo abrazo por la espalda y le beso la mejilla

¿ustedes son novios? -pregunto de pronto Flint-

¡NO! -gritaron ambos entrenadores sonrojados- es decir, si -dijeron al unisono rascandose la nuca-

es que aun no nos acostumbramos -agrego Misty mientras Ash, que tenia a Pikachu en su hombro, se retiraba a lo que Diana y Macias solo intercambiaron miradas-

Bien me estan comunicando que es el momento de la primera batalla de cuartos de final -dijo de pronto la presentadora parandose en el medio del campo de batalla-primero presentaremos a ella la joven de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas demostro un gran poder y amistad con su Riolu solo comparable con el poder y la amistad que tiene con Empoleon con ustedes Isabela -tras decir esto la joven de vestido azulado con rosas aparecio por la gran entrada al estadio-como te sientes luego de haber ganado la batalla anterior -pregunto la presentadora y luego dirigio el microfono a la chica-

em... bueno yo -decia la chica algo nerviosa- si mis pokemon estan bien yo soy feliz -concluyo con una sonrisa-

buena respuesta, puedes ponerte en tu posicion -dijo señalando a su derecha- ahora lo presentaremos a el, el joven de pueblo Paleta el increible poder de su Pikachu pudo incluso derrotar a un Donphan y a un Marowak en una misma pelea con ustedes Ash Ketchum -tras decir esto el entrenador entro al campo de batalla saludando con su mano derecha y sonriendo siendo imitado por Pikachu que se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo- sera un placer poder verlos combatir una vez mas -dijo la presentadora a los que Ash y Pikachu intercambiaron miradas para luego el entrenador contestar-

el placer es nuestro en poder luchar aqui -dijo con una sonrisa-

bien dicho, puedes ponerte en tu posicion -dijo señalando a su izquierda a lo que el entrenador asintio-

de pronto el juez desde su posicion repitio las reglas como en las batallas anteriores y pidio que manden a sus pokemon

Muy bien comenzemos con esto, ¡VE RIOLU! -dijo Isabela mandando al pokemon luchador-

Bien midamos fuerzas -dijo Ash tomando una pokebola de su cinturon- Ve Infernape -dijo al momento de que el pokemon de tipo Fuego/Lucha aparecio en el campo-

Comienzen

Infernape Lanzallamas

Contrataca con ataque centrado

tras la orden de sus entrenadores, los pokemon lanzaron sus ataques creando un densa nube de polvo en el campo de batalla

usa Fuerza de palma Riolu

Infernape, Rueda de fuego y luego supergolpe

Riolu usa golpe drenado

Riolu tomo carrera hacia Infernape pero este al mismo tiempo se dirigia a el dando vuelas envuelto en llamas y ambos pokemon al chocar retrocedieron varios metros pero rapidamente tomaron carrera otra vez chocando sus puños y volviendo a retroceder luego de eso un pequeña pausa de unos segundos se pudo notar en la que ningun entrenador daba ordenes sin embargo ningun pokemon demostraba cansancio

de nuevo Riolu usa ataque centrado

Contraescudo

cambia a Terratemblor

mientras el pokemon de fuego daba vueltas Riolu salto para luego caer en el piso y hacer temblar el suelo lo que hizo desestabilizar al primate y haciendole perder su escudo

ahora ataque centrado

rapidamente el pokemon bebe cargo el ataque y lo lanzo dañando bastante a Infernape

¿te encuentras bien Infernape? -pregunto preocupado Ash a lo que el pokemon tan solo Chillo fuerte y luego aumento el tamaño de la llama de su cabeza- debemos aprovechar esto Infernape, usa lanzallamas

una vez mas Riolu, ataque centrado

ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques pero el lanzallamas supero facilmente al ataque de Riolu dañandolo gravemente

Rueda de fuego

rapidamente se Infernape se dirigio hacia Riolu embistiendolo dañandolo bastante

te Encuentras bien Riolu -pregunto asustada la entrenadora a lo que Riolu asintio aunque se lo podia ver, al igual que a Infernape, muy agitado era bastante obvio que el proximo ataque seria el ultimo

Usa Envite Igneo

Golpe drenado Riolu

Bombardeo subterraneo Infernape

el pokemon de fuego se dirigia rapidamente hacia Riolu que en vez de intentar esquivar iva directo hacia el, de un momento a otro el pokemon oyo la orden de su entrenador llendose bajo tierra luego de unos segundos salio y embistio al pequeño pokemon y ambos pokemon luchadores cayeron debilitados

Ni Riolu ni Infernape pueden continuar ambos entrenadores deben enviar a su segundo pokemon -sentencio el juez-

Bien hecho pequeño vuelve -dijo Isabela regresando al pokemon bebe a la pokebola-

hiciste un gran trabajo Infernape ahora descansa -dijo Ash mientras el pokemon desaparecia en un destello rojo- es hora amigo -dijo Ash mirando al roedor amarillo a lo que contesto con un Pika y luego corrio hacia el campo de batalla-

no sera facil pero podremos con esto -dijo Isabela mirando la pokebola que tenia en su mano-presentate en la batalla Empoleon -luego de decir esto la entrenadora lanzo la pokebola de la que emergio el pokemon acuatico

Comienzen

usa garra metal Empoleon

Cola de hierro Pikachu

tras la orden de los entrenadores ambos pokemon chocaron su demostrando su fuerza y luego de unos segundos se separaron llendose algunos metros hacia atras

ahora, usa Electrobola

contraataca con Hidrobomba

luego de la orden de Ash, Pikachu comenzo a cargar su ataque cargando un esfera de electricidad en su cola para luego lanzarla sin embargo la esfera se esfumo al chocar con la poderosa hidrobomba del pokemon acuatico para luego golpear duramente al roedor amarillo

te encuentras bien Pikachu -pregunto el entrenador preocupado a lo que el pequeño pokemon asintio seguido de una respuesta en su idioma- bien ahora usa atactrueno

Empoleon usa de nuevo Hidrobomba

esquivalo con agilidad y luego ataca

Empoleon volvio a usar su ataque de agua pero esta vez Pikachu lo esquivo facilmente y luego le lanzo su potente atactrueno dañandolo gravemente

te encuentras bien Empoleon -pregunto algo asustada Isabela a lo que el pokemon solo asintio con la cabeza-bien usa acua jet

Contraescudo

combinalo con pico taladro

Empoleon comenzo su ataque llendo por los aires envuelto con un manto de agua, Pikachu por su parte comenzo a girar formando su defensa electrica, el pokemon acuatico tras escuchar la orden de Isabela comenzo su segundo ataque haciendo que el manto de agua obtuviera una punta con la que pudo perforar la defensa electrica y golpear fuertemente a Pikachu y dejandolo muy debil

Terminalo con Garra de metal

Sin embargo lo unico que sucedio es que unas cuantas chispas rodearon al pokemon de agua demostrando que estaba paralizado debido a la habilidad Estática de Pikachu

aprovechemos eso Pikachu, atactrueno

esquivalo Empoleon

sin importar el desesperado pedido de su entrenadora Empoleon no se podia mover por lo que rapidamente fue alcanzado por el ataque electrico de Pikachu

terminalo con tacleada de voltios

Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika

Pikachu comenzo a tomar carrera y a rodear su cuerpo con un manto de electricidad para luego embestir al pokemon acuatico y debilitarlo

Empoleon no puede continuar la victoria es de Pikachu por lo tanto Ash avanza hacia la semifinal -sentencio el juez-

bien hecho Empoleon -dijo Isabela arrodillada en el suelo acariciando la cabeza del pokemon inicial de Sinnoh-

buena batalla -dijo de pronto el entrenador parandose delante de la joven entrenadora extendiendole la mano a lo que rapidamente se paro y estrecho su mano-

ah sido una batalla increible -dijo de pronto la presentadora entrando al campo de batalla- a sido un honor tenerte en este torneo Isabela

el honor fue mio -dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa-

bien lo mejor es que vayan a descansar -dijo la mujer a lo que ambos entrenadores asintieron- continuando con este torneo quiero presentarles al joven entrenador que viene de Unova aunque es proveniente de nuestra region hermana Jotho a demostrado que sus pokemon son muy poderosos y sabe aprovechar la velocidad de Weavile y tambien la increible fuerza bruta de Emboar con ustedes Flint -ante el llamado de la presentadora el joven de camisa blanca entro en el campo de batalla con sus manos ocultas en su pantalon- sera un placer poder verte luchar de nuevo -dijo la mujer a lo que Flint solo contesto con una sonrisa- ponte en tu posicion mientras presento a tu rival -el joven asintio con un movimiento de cabeza y luego se dirigio a su posicion en el campo de batalla- ahora es momento de presentarla a ella, una de las lideres mas fuertes de esta region demostro que la furia de su Gyarados es incomparable, con ustedes la ex lider de gimnasio Misty -ante el llamado de la presentadora la joven peliroja entro en el campo de batalla- una vez mas es un placer tener a una ex lider de gimnasio -dijo la mujer en cuanto Misty se puso delante suyo-

el placer es todo mio -contesto con una sonrisa la peliroja-

sera mejor que nos pongamos en nuestras posiciones -tras decir eso la peliroja asintio y se derigio a su lugar en el campo de batalla luego de eso el juez dio las reglas y pidio que envien a su primer pokemon-

comenzemos contigo Tenryuu -dijo el joven entrenador enviando a su Weavile-

llego el momento, presentate en batalla Golduck -tras decir esto el pato azul hizo su aparicion en el campo de batalla-

Comienzen

canto helado Tenryuu

no se lo permitas, deten el ataque con fuerza psiquica y ataca con hidrobomba

protegete con karatazo

el pokemon de tipo hielo/oscuro lanzo su ataque pero los trozos de hielos fueron frenados con un aura azul proveniente de Golduck el cual luego de frenar el ataque lanzo una potente hidrobomba, Weavile en vez de tratar esquivar se quedo en su posicion esperando el ataque en cuanto el ataque llego efectuo su movimiento tipo lucha levantando mucho polvo

ahora usa garra metal

el pokemon de Sinnoh salio de entre todo el polvo y golpeo duramente a Golduck, a pesar de la potente hidrobomba que golpeo a Tenryuu este no parecia haber sufrido daño alguno

¿estas bien Golduck? -pregunto algo asustada la ex lider pero el pokemon asintio demostrando que el ataque no fue muy efectivo-

Tenryuu, karatazo

bajo tierra Golduck

el pokemon siniestro se dirigio rapidamente contra Golduck pero antes de que llegara este se escondio bajo tierra evadiendo el ataque

mantente alerta

Weavile miraba el piso de forma desesperada pero sin embargo no sabia en que momento ni por donde podria salir Golduck

como hemos practicado Golduck, hiperrayo y luego tiro sismico

de pronto un rayo amarillo emergio desde abajo de la tierra golpeando duramente a Tenryuu y mandandolo a volar, luego, del mismo agujero por donde el rayo aparecio el pato azul salio de su escondite agarrando por los aires al pokemon de tipo hielo y saltando por los aires, luego de dar algunas vueltas en el aire el pokemon acuatico lanzo duramente a Tenryuu al suelo dañandolo bastante

estas bien Tenryuu -pregunto preocupado el entrenador a lo que su pokemon chillo fuerte y se paro con dificultad-asi se dice, usa Canto helado

no se lo permitas Golduck usa hidrobomba

esquivalo y cambia a karatazo

Golduck lanzo su poderoso ataque de agua pero antes de que el ataque llegue a Weavile este lo esquivo y le dio un ataque demoledor al pato azul dejandolo tirado en el piso

Golduck no puede... -antes de que el juez pueda terminar la frase el pato lanzo un fuerte alarido y luego se paro-

estas seguro que puedes continuar -pregunto Misty algo extrañada por el comportamiento de su pokemon pero este solo asintio con la cabeza y luego volvio a soltar otro fuerte chillido-bien pues terminalo con tiro sísmico

terminalo Tenryuu, usa Garra metal

cambia y usa hiperrayo

el pokemon de tipo Hielo/oscuro se acerco a gran velocidad con sus garras brillantes pero en el momento en que intento golpear a Golduck este disparo su potente hiperrayo levantando una gran nube de polvo

...

...

...

luego de que la nube de polvo se disipo se pudo ver a ambos pokemon en el suelo debilitados

ni Weavile ni Golduck pueden continuar, ambos entrenadores deben lanzar otro pokemon, el ganador de la siguiente ronda avanzara hacia la semifinal -dijo el arbitro mientras ambos entrenadores devolvian a su pokemon a la poke bola y lo felicitaban

es hora de que empieze lo serio -dijo de pronto Flint mientras sacaba la poke bola de su cinturon- llego tu turno Emboar -dijo el entrenador y luego el pokemon de Unova emergio de su poke bola-

es tu turno Gyarados -dijo la entrenadora mientras lanzaba la poke bola que contenia a la serpiente marina-

Comienzen! -grito de pronto el juez dando inicio a la batalla-

Lanzallamas! -gritaron ambos entrenadores al unisono

ambos pokemon lanzaron sus potentes lanzallamas y colisionaron en el medio del campo de batalla tras esa leve explosion ambos entrenadores se miraron a los ojos dejando en claro que ambos querian ganar

Gyarados usa hidrobomba

Ataque centrado

Gyarados y Emboar comenzaron a cargar sus ataques y luego de unos segundos los lanzaron formando una segunda explosion en el campo de batalla

Envite ígneo Emboar

ahora usa cola dragon Gyarados

Emboar comenzo a correr hacia Gyarados mientras este dio un giro de 160° para golpear al pokemon de fuego, ambos pokemon debido al golpe retrocedieron unos centimetros y aunque ambos pokemon recibieron daño no fue el suficiente como para debilitarse

cola de agua Gyarados

contraataca con Carga salvaje

una vez mas se repitio, Emboar comenzo a correr hacia Gyarados mientras este dio un giro de 160° para golpearlo sin embargo ya se podia notar un poco mas el cansancio en los pokemon

Emboar usa Lanzallamas

Proteccion y luego hidrobomba

El pokemon de fuego lanzo su lanzallamas contra Gyarados pero antes de llegar al objetivo se estrello contra la barrera que habia creado la serpiente marina, rapidamente esta disparo su potente ataque desde su boca dañando gravemente al pokemon de Unova

Carga salvaje Emboar

Proteccion y luego terminalo con hiperrayo

el pokemon de fuego comenzo ah correr contra Gyarados rodeado de un aura amarilla lanzando chispas pero en vez de embestir al pokemon acuatico se choco contra una pared invisible, rapidamente la serpiente marina aprovecho para lanzar su potente rayo amarillo para terminar debilitando a el pokemon cerdo

Emboar no puede continuar la victoria es de Gyarados por lo tanto Misty avanza hacia la semifinal -sentencio el juez

bien hecho Gyarados regresa y descansa -dijo la ex-lider al momento que la serpiente marina regresaba a la pokebola-

buen trabajo Emboar ahora descansa -dijo Flint al momento que el pokemon de fuego desaparecio en un destello rojo-

buena batalla -dijo Misty extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el entrenador, este tan solo asintio con la cabeza y estrecho su mano con la de la entrenadora-

a sido una batalla magnifica -dijo la presentadora entrando al campo de batalla- creo que lo mejor sera que vallan a descansar -ante la afirmacion y salida de los entrenadores la mujer prosiguio con el torneo- en la proxima batalla tendremos a dos grandes entrenadores primero lo presentaremos a el, proveniente de Kalos un aplauso para Mark -luego de que la presentadora termino de hablar entro al campo de batalla el joven entrenador y el estadio exploto en aplausos, rapidamente el entrenador se dirigio a su posicion para la batalla-ahora si, presentaremos a ella, demostro tener una gran potencia y no ser una entrenadora cualquiera, con ustedes Diana -al igual que paso anteriormente la entrenadora ingreso al campo de batalla y el estadio estallo en aplausos. rapidamente la mujer se posiciono en su lugar seguido de la salida de la presentadora del campo de batalla-

el juez rapidamente repitio las reglas y pidio a los entrenadores que lanzen a su primer pokemon

Ve Yanmenga! -tras la orden de la entrenadora el pokemon insecto aparecio en el campo de batalla

es momento de comenzar Delphox -rapidamente el pokemon Zorro emergio en el campo de batalla

Comienzen!

explosion sonica Yanmenga

esquiva y usa Día soleado

Yanmenga disparo sus ondas de sonido pero en un movimiento rapido el pokemon de fuego lo esquivo, luego comenzo a cargar una esfera amarilla y la lanzo hacia cielo rapidamente la esfera se convirtio en un sol artificial que brillaba

no le permitas atacar, usa poder antiguo

demuestrale tu poder, Llama embrujada

ambos ataques impactaron en el campo de batalla aunque, debido al radiante sol, el ataque del pokemon zorro fue mucho mas potente y llego a impactar a Yanmenga dañandolo bastante

Yanmenga usa viento plata

protegete con Fuerza psiquica y usa una vez mas Llama embrujada

el pokemon insecto lanzo sus ondas plateadas hacia Delphox, el pokemon Zorro en resuesta torno sus ojos de color azul para luego rodear el ataque con un aura del mismo color y disiparlo facilmente, luego de eso una vez mas lanzo su ataque de fuego dañando gravemente a Yanmenga que esta vez ya se mostraba mucho mas agitado

ataque ala

-el entrenador antes de ordenar su siguiente ataque elevo su cabeza y pudo observar que el sol artificial estaba a punto de desaparecer-aprovechemos este ultimo movimiento con sol, USA RAYO SOLAR

antes de que Yanmenga pudiera embestir al pokemon Fuego/Psiquico es lanzo su Rayo solar desde su ocico debilitando al insecto

Yanmenga no puede continuar, el ganador de esta ronda es Delphox, Diana debe mandar a su siguiente pokemon -sentencio el arbitro levantando la mano del lado en la que se encontraba Mark-

Llego tu momento Seviper -dijo la mujer mandando a la batalla al pokemon serpiente-

Comienzen!

usa carga toxica Seviper

Llama embrujada Delphox

Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques haciendo que estos colisionaran en el campo de batalla levantando una densa nube de polvo

aprovecha y usa cola venenosa

de un momento a otro de entre el polvo la serpiente venenosa salio golpeando duramente al pokemon de Kalos

Debemos reforsarnos, usa Dia soleado

No se lo permitas, envoltura

antes de que el pokemon Zorro pudiera lanzar una vez mas la esfera amarilla hacia el techo del estadio Seviper sin dejarlo mover y dañandolo un poco

Apovecha y usa mordida

Rapidamente aprovechando la posicion la serpiente venenosa mordio a Delphox dañandolo mucho

una vez mas Mordida

No se lo permitas y alajalo con Fuerza psiquica

antes de que el pokemon de Hoenn pudiera dar su segundo mordisco fue rodeado por una aura azul y lanzado hacia una de las paredes del estadio quedando bastante debil

Terminalo con Llama embrujada

carga tox...

antes de que Diana pudiera dar su siguiente orden el ataque de fuego ya habia golpeado a la serpiente debilitandola

Seviper no puede continuar la victoria es de Delphox por lo tanto Mark avanza hacia la semifinal -sentencio el juez

estuviste increible Delphox -dijo el entrenador devolviendo al pokemon de Kalos a la pokebola- ahora descansa -agrego mirando a la misma- buena ba... -cuando levanto la cabeza pudo ver que su contrincante ya no se encontraba en el campo de batalla-

al parecer Diana tenia algo mas importante que hacer -dijo de forma sarcastica la presentadora- sera mejor que tu vallas a descansar tambien -Mark rapidamente asintio con su cabeza y se retiro del campo-mejor sigamos el torneo ya que se viene una batalla muy interesante, el primer concursante es de ciudad celeste y demostro tener una gran amistad hacia su equipo pokemon, con ustedes Agustin -luego de que la mujer termino conluyo el joven pelinegro entro al campo de batalla llevando puestas sus gafas al igual que la primera vez, rapidamente el chico se puso en su posicion en el campo de batalla-y para enfrentarse a el tenemos a otro que demostro ser un gran entrenador, con ustedes Macias -al terminar de hablar el entrenador entro en el campo de batalla poniendose rapidamente en su posicion, luego de eso la presentadora se retiro dandole lugar al juez a que repita las reglas y pida a los entrenadores que lanzen a su primer pokemon-

comenzemos, ¡VE Carnivine! -tras decir esto el hombre tiro la pokebola y de ella el pokemon de planta emergio-

sera sencillo, ¡ES TU TURNO GYARADOS! -rapidamente la serpiente marina aparecio en el campo de batalla-

Comienzen! -grito de pronto el juez dandole inicio a la batalla-

usa latigo cepa Carnivine

contrarestra con enfado

el pokemon de Hoenn intento golpear al pokemon acuatico con sus lianas pero este tomo carrera embistiendolo duramente y mandandolo varios metros atras

ahora, usa terremoto Gyarados

esquivalo y ataca con bala semilla

Lanzallamas

Gyarados golpeo el suelo duramente con su cola ocasionando un temblor que Carnivine pudo esquivar facilmente saltando, luego el pokemon tipo planta comenzo a lanzar sus proyectiles contra Gyarados que tambien disparo su potente lanzallamas levantando una densa nube de polvo

AHORA, COLA DE AGUA Y TERMINALO CON LANZALLAMAS

de entre la nube de polvo de pronto se pudo observar la cola de la serpiente marina que golpeo duramente a Carnivine tirandolo al suelo y antes de que se pudiera levantar el potente lanzallamas lo golpeo dejandolo inconciente

Carnivine no puede continuar, el ganador en esta ronda es Gyarados, Macias debe mandar a su siguiente pokemon -dijo de pronto el juez dando a entender lo que ya todos sabian-

vuelve Carnivine, es hora Inkay -tras decir esto el pokemon de Kalos aparecio en el campo de batalla-

Comienzen

Embestida

Enfado

ambos pokemon se embistieron uno al otro para retroceder luego unos cuantos centimetros, sin embargo ninguno de los dos habia sufrido daño alguno

Psicorayo

Hidrobomba

ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques los cuales colicionaron en el medio del campo de batalla levantando una nube de polvo

aprovecha el polvo, cuchillada nocturna

usa cola de agua

ninguno de los pokemon tituveo y ambos se golpearon para, una vez mas, retroceder unos centimetro, estaba claro que ninguno tenia pensado perder

usa Hidrobomba Gyarados

esquivalo y usa Fuerza bruta

Gyarados lanzo su potente hidrobomba la que fue facilmente esquivada por el pokemon Psiquico/siniestro el cual luego se dirigio y golpe duramente a la serpiente marina

aprovecha y usa Psicorayo y luego cuchillada nocturna

rapidamente el pokemon efectuo ambos ataques dejando fuera de combate al pokemon de tipo Agua/volador

Gyarados no puede continuar, el ganador en esta ronda es Inkay, Agustin debe enviar a su siguiente pokemon, el ganador de la siguiente ronda avanzara a la semifinal

buen trabajo Gyarados tienes un merecido descanso -tras un leve gruñido de la serpiente marina y un destello rojo Agustin ya habia tomado su otra pokebola-Terminemos con este chiste, ¡VE PIKACHU! -luego del grito del joven entrenador el roedor amarillo aparecio en el campo de batalla

Comienzen

Embestida

Ataque rapido

ambos pokemon se dirigieron a gran velocidad uno hacia el otro y luego de embestirse y retroceder unos centimetros volvieron a repetir la accion una vez mas con el mismo resultado

usa psicorayo

Atactrueno

ambos ataques colisionaron en la mitad del campo de batalla levantando una pequeña nube de polvo que rapidamente se disipo

Cuchillada nocturna

cola de hierro

ambos pokemon una vez mas se embistieron demostrando gran fuerza y luego de unos segundos se separaron retrocediendo varios sentimetros

ya me aburrio este juego, usa fuerza bruta

es hora esquiva y usa Puño dinámico

Inkay se dirigio rapidamente hacia Pikachu intentando golpearlo pero este facilmente lo esquivo y luego de un movimiento rapido lo golpeo con su puño en su mejilla derecha

una vez mas Pikachu

haciendole caso a su entrenador el roedor volvio a golpear a Inkay pero esta vez en su mejilla izquierda

ahora cola de hierro y terminalo con tacleada de voltios

en un movimiento rapido el roedor golpeo a Inkay con su cola y luego comenzo a correr hacia su objetivo

Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika

cuanto mas corria mas velocidad tomaba y su cuerpo era rodeado con un aura amarilla la cual rapidamente comenzo a lanzar chispas hacia sus alrededores

Pika Pika Pika Pika

luego de recorrer unos centimetros mas Pikachu embistio a Inkay debilitandolo

Inkay no puede continuar la victoria es de Pikachu por lo tanto Agustin avanza hacia la semifinal -sentencio el juez-

estuviste Genial Pikachu -dijo Agustin mientras que el roedor saltaba a sus brazos- has lucha... -antes de que pudiera concluir la frase pudo notar que el entrenado ya se habia retirado-

parece que los entrenadores estan algo apurados hoy -dijo entre risas la presentadora- antes de continuar con este torneo voy a pedir a los 3 finalistas restantes que entren en el campo de batalla con sus pokemon -luego de que la lider dijo esto Mark, Ash y Misty entraron en el campo acompañados con sus pokemon, rapidamente Agustin saco a Gyarados que estaba en su pokebola- ponganse alli -dijo en un susurro la mujer- ¡Y ESTOS SON LOS CUATRO FINALISTAS!

**en la mitad del campo de batalla se podian observar a los entrenadores y a sus pokemon ordenados de la siguiente forma:**

**Pikachu, Agustin, Gyarados/ Delphox, Mark, Ampharos/ Pikachu, Ash, Infernape/ Golduck, Misty, Gyarados.**

BOOOOOOM!

...

...

...

De pronto una gran explosion se escucho en el campo de batalla y una nube de polvo se levanto rapidamente el ruido de una maquina aspirando se pudo oir y la tierra se disipo dejando a la vista a solo los cuatro finalistas y un robot gigante en forma de Meowth con una "R" roja en su pecho que tenia dos grandes taladros en lugar de orejas y que sostenia una gran aspiradora en su mano derecha **(N/T:lo se, esta muy usada la aspiradora pero no se me ocurre otra cosa para este momento :P) **de pronto se escucho que un mecanismo se activo y arriba de la cabeza del Meowth se podia observar a Diana y a Macias apollados uno sobre la espalda del otro

¿Como podran saberlo si no saben nada en realidad? -dijo de pronto Diana con una sonrisa

Las respuestas vendran cuando tengamos la necesidad -secundo Macias igualando su sonrisa

Llevando la luz blanca cegadora del mal hacia el futuro

Llevando el martillo de la justicia a la casa de mi primo arturo

Y tallando nuestros nombres en la roca de su patio -agrego un meowth parlante desde dentro del robot-

La destructora del fuego, ¡JESSIE! -dijo de pronto la maleante sacandose el disfraz

Y con emocion del trueno, ¡JAMES! -agrego ahora el maleante igualando la accion de su compañera-

Y el mas sabio de los sabio, ¡MEOWTH! -agrego el pokemon saliendo al exterior

Y ahora nos unimos bajo el nombre del ¡Equipo Rocket! -concluyeron con el lema hablando al unisono-

devuelvan a esos pokemon -dijo de pronto Ash enojado-

espera hay sentado que ya te los daremos -dijo el pokemon parlante en tono de burla

unamos fuerzas -dijo de pronto Mark y rapidamente los otros 3 entrenadores dijeron si al unisono

Politoed es tu turno -dijo la ex lider enviando al pokemon rana al campo de batalla-

Heracross presentate a la batalla -tras la orden de Ash el pokemon de tipo Lucha/insecto hizo su aparicion en el campo de batalla-

ve Talonflame -por su parte Mark llamo al ave originaria de Kalos-

es hora, Alakazam Ve -por ultimo Agustin envio al pokemon Psiquico-

esta vez no nos derrotaran -dijo Jessie sacando una pokebola de su cinturon- Ve woobat, tu tambien Pumpkaboo -agrego enviando a sus dos pokemon-

Orale Amoonguss, tambien tu Yamazaki-tras el grito de James Amoonguss y Yamask hicieron la aparicion en el campo de batalla-

Talonflame Lanzallamas

Heracross megacuerno

Politoed rayo de hielo

Alakazam Poder oculto

Woobat Corte aereo

Pumpkaboo bola de sombra

Amoonguss Poder oculto

Yamask bola de sombra

en ambos lados los ataques se unieron en uno solo para luego colisionar pero, sin embargo, la combinacion por el lado de los semifinalistas fue mucho mas fuerte debilitando a los 4 pokemon maleantes y enviandolos contra el robot haciendole un agujero en el pecho

hay alguna forma de sacar el techo -pregunto Ash mirando a la presentadora esta solo asintio con la cabeza y luego hizo una seña con la mano y rapidamente el techo se separo en dos y luego desaparecio por los costados

di que aun tienes un az bajo tu manga chimuelo -dijo James algo asustado mirando al pokemon parlante que se movia de un lado a otro apretando botones al escuchar la pregunta de james solo nego con la cabeza y el robot estallo-

esto me esta agotando -dijo Meowth con cara enojada y con los brazos crusados-

y si vendemos chimichanga en la playa -dijo James mirando al pokemon parlante-

Callense idiotas, solo, terminemos con esto -tras lo dicho por la maleante ambos asintieron

El equipo rocket a sido vencido otra vez/WOBBUFFET -luego de que todos grtaron al unisono se pudo escuchar un pequño quejido seguido de un tintineo-

eso a sido extraño -dijo la presentadora que aun no habia entendido lo que paso-

mejor sigamos con el torneo -dijo Misty restandole importancia a lo que la mujer solo asintio con la cabeza antes de seguir con la presentacion-

ahora tendremos que ver quien peleara con quien, miren la pantalla -dijo la presentadora señalando una vez mas a la pantalla gigante esta vez solo habia cuatro cuadros en los que se podian ver que las caras de los entrenadores pasaban hasta que de pronte frenaron

Misty VS Mark - Ash VS Agustin

y asi seran las proximas batallas, les pido por favor a Ash y a Agustin que se retiren para empezar con la batalla -ante el pedido de la presentadora ambos entrenadores asintieron y se retiraron luego los entrenadores que quedaron en el campo de batalla se pusieron en su posicion y rapidamente el juez repitio las reglas y pidio que lanzen a su primer pokemon-

Misty llama a Golduck -tras el grito de la ex lider el pokemon pato hizo su aparicion

Delphox Ve -luego de decir esto el pokemon Zorro hizo su aparicion en el campo de batalla-

Comienzen

usa hidrobomba Golduck

Lanzallamas

ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques ocasionando una gran explosion en el campo de batalla luego de a explosion una pausa se hizo en la que ambos entrenadores se miraban de forma desafiante

bajo tierra Golduck

Aprovecha y usa Dia Soleado

ambos pokemon cumplieron la orden de su entrenador Golduck cavando un agujero, por su lado Delphox formo una esfera amarilla con su varita para luego lanzarla al cielo lo que intencificó los rayos solares

estate atento Delphox

ahora Golduck hiperrayo y luego tiro sismico

repitiendo lo de la pelea anterior Golduck lanzo un poderoso rayo amarillo desde debajo del piso que golpe a Delphox y lo mando a volar rapidamente el pokemon pato salio de su escondite tomando al zorro luego dio unas vueltas el aire para luego lanzarlo al piso lo que dejo bastante debil al pokemon

¿puedes continuar Delphox? -ante la pregunta del entrenador el pokemon tan solo asintio con la cabeza en afirmacion, aunque se lo podia observar muy agitado el pokemon queria continuar- esa es la actitud, Usa Rayo solar

Esquivalo Golduck

rapidamente el pokemon Zorro lanzo un potente rayo solar desde su hocico que, aunque Golduck intento esquivar, golpeo de tal forma al pokemon acuatico que producio un golpe critico aunque no fue suficiente para debilitarlo

¿quieres continuar Golduck? -el pokemon solo asintio ante la pregunta de la ex lider- bien entonces usa Tiro sismico

Aprovecha la distancia Rayo solar

Cambia a Hidrobomba

ambos pokemon se encontraban solo a unos cuantos centimetros de distancia y siguiendo las ordenes de sus entrenadores dispararon sus ataques y debido a la corta distancia ambos pokemon salieron disparados varios metros hacia atras debilitados

Ni Golduck ni Delphox pueden continuar ambos entrenadores deben lanzar otro pokemon, el ganador de la siguiente ronda avanzara hacia la final -dijo el arbitro mientras ambos entrenadores devolvian a su pokemon a la poke bola y lo felicitaban-

al fin un rival digno de ti, ¡Sal Ampharos!

no sera sencillo pero podremos con esto, Ve Gyarados

Comienzen

terminemos con esto rapido Ampharos -tras decir esto el entrenador coloco una esfera en una pulsera que tenia puesta en su mano derecha y luego levanto su mano- es hora de Megaevolucionar -tras decir esto el pokemon de tipo electrico comenzo a Brillar y luego de unos segundos se pudo observar su cambio de apariencia-

increible -dijo la ex lider de gimnasio en un susurro ya que ella tan solo habia oido hablar de la megaevolucion pero nunca la habia podido observar- no nos dejemos intimidar con eso ahora tenemos algo de ventaja Gyarados, Usa Cola dragon

puño de trueno Ampharos

ambos pokemon se dirigieron rapidamente uno hacia el otro para luego golpearse duramente ambos pokemon luego del duro golpe retrocedieron aunque ninguno se vio gravemente afectado sin importar que ambos fueron golpes muy efectivos

Pulso dragón Ampharos

usa lanzallamas Gyarados

ambos ataques colisionaron en el campo de batalla logrando solo conseguir una nube de polvo

Electrocañon/Hidrobomba

tras el grito al unisono de ambos entrenadores los pokemon lanzaron sus ataques formando esta vez una nube de polvo mucho mas grande y densa

aproveca el polvo, puño de trueno

Proteccion y luego roca afilada

el pokemon Megaevolucionado se dirigio rapidamente a su adversario corriendo por el polvo pero cuando intento pegarle el puñetazo a la serpiente marina se encontro cun una barrera que lo protegia luego de que el pokemon de tipo Electrico/Dragon retrocediera debido al duro golpe con la barrera el pokemon de Kanto lo golpe con unas cuantas rocas puntiaguadas

ahora usa hidrobomba -rapidamente el pokemon acuatico lanzo su poderosa hidrobomba golpeando por segunda vez al pokemon adversario dejandolo gravenmente herido

Ampharos resiste y usa Electrocañon

proteccion y terminalo con hiperrayo

con sus ultimas fuerzas Ampharos lanzo una vez mas una potente esfera de electricidad que se desvanecio en el momento que choco con la barrera de Gyarados quien rapidamente, luego de que la esfera se desvanecio, lanzo un potente rayo amarillo de su boca debilitando a Ampharos

Ampharos no puede continuar la victoria es de Gyarados por lo tanto Misty avanza hacia la final -sentencio el juez-

al fin encontramos un rival que puede superarnos Ampharos -el pokemon ante lo dicho por el entrenador levanto la cabeza con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mirandolo preocupado por la derrota pero rapidamente sonrrio contagiando a Mark-mejor descansa -dijo ahora regresando a su pokemon-buena batalla Misty -agrego mirando a la ex lider que ya habia felicitado y devuelto a la pokebola a Gyarados-

igualmente, espero pronto volver a luchar contigo -respondio ella con una sonrisa a lo que el entrenador asintio con su cabeza-

a sido una batalla increible -dijo de pronto la presentadora entrando al campo de batalla- lo mejor sera que vallan a descansar ya que aun queda una batalla -tras decir esto Mark se acerco a la mujer y luego que termino de hablar se retiro junto con Misty del campo de batalla-es una lastima pero esta a sido la ultima batalla de Mark me acaba de informar que el abandona su oportunidad del cuarto puesto ya que debe retirarse en este momento, aunque no se desanimen aun quedan dos batallas mas, asi que presentaremos al primero de los dos entrenadores que lucharan por el camino a la final, demostro tener una gran amistad con sus dos pokemon con ustedes Ash -rapidamente el joven entrenador entro en el campo de batalla con el pequeño roedor en su hombre, ambos saludaron al publico y se pusieron en su posicion-y para enfrentarlo tenemos a otro gran entrenador con una gran amistad con sus pokemon y que tambien tiene un Pikachu, con ustedes Agustin -el entrenador imito el comportamiento de Ash saludando al publico y poniendose en su posicion la mujer rapidamente se retiro del campo de batalla dandole paso a juez quien indico las reglas y pidio que lanzen al primer pokemon

Infernape, es hora de luchar -tras el llamado de Ash el pokemon de Sinnoh hiso su aparicion en el campo de batalla-

Terminemos con esto Gyarados -Agustin rapidamente imito a su adversario lanzando la pokebola de la que emergio la serpiente marina-

Comienzen!

LANZALLAMAS

tras el grito al unisono de los entrenadores ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques demostrando gran potencia aunque ninguno de los dos ataques llego a golpear al adversario

usa terremoto

salta

ahora cola de agua

Contraescudo

rapidamente la serpiente marina golpeo el suelo con su cola provocando un poderoso terremoto el cual Infernape pudo esquivar facilmente sin embargo Gyarados ya estaba dirigiendo su cola cubierta con un manto de agua hacia el quien rapidamente comenzo a girar creando su defensa sin embargo Gyarados lo golpeo enviandolo contra una de las paredes del estadio sin embargo ambos pokemon habian resibido daño Infernape por el poderoso ataque de Gyarados y este por la defensa de fuego

supergolpe

usa Enf...

antes de que el entrenador pudiera completar la frase Infernape ya habia golpeado duramente a la serpiente marina

ahora puño de trueno

sin importarle el cansancio por haber recibido tremendo ataque por parte de Gyarados, Infernape volvio a golpear duramente a la serpiente esta vez con su puño lanzando chispas

aprovecha la distancia Gyarados, Hidrobomba

con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Gyarados lanzo su ataque de hidrobomba lanzando varios metros atras a el pokemon inicial de Sinnoh

terminalo con cola de agua

Bajo tierra

Terremoto

Bombardeo subterraneo

rapidamente luego de lanzar su hidrobomba Gyarados intento golpear una vez mas a Infernape esta vez con su cola pero el pokemon primate pudo esquivar facilmente llendose bajo tierra, en el momento en el que Infernape se fue bajo tierra Gyarados golpeo duramente el suelo provocando un gran estruendo y creando un fuerte terremoto, de proto un nuevo agujero se creo debajo de Gyarados por donde el pokemon de fuego salio en llamas golpeando a la serpiente marina y cayendo debilitado

Infernape no puede continuar el gan...

antes de que el juez pudiera terminar la serpiente marina tambien cayo debilitada

ningun pokemon puede continuar, ambos entrenadores deben lanzar a su segundo pokemon, el ganador de la siguiente ronda avanzara a la final **(N/T: a partir de ahora pondre en letras mas oscuras quien da la orden asi no se confunden :P) **

es tu turno amigo -dijo Ash mirando al roedor amarillo quien rapidamente respondio con un pika y se dirigio al campo de batalla-

esta batalla sera entretenida, VE PIKACHU -tras decir esto el entrenador lanzo la pokebola de la que rapidamente emergio el pokemon roedor-

Comienzen

Pikachu Cola de hierro -gritaron ambos entrenadores al unisono-

siguiendo la orden de sus entrenadores ambos pokemon comenzaron a correr hacia su adversario y rapidamente golpearon sus colas, luego de estar unos segundos asi ambos pokemon retrocedieron unos cuantos centimetros

**Ash:**usa Electrobola

**Agustin:**Destruyela, usa Puño dnamico

El roedor perteneciente al sub campeon de Kalos comenzo a cargar una esfera de electricidad en su cola y luego rapidamente se la lanzo a su contrincante que estaba preparando su puño para luego, en el momento en el que la esfera llego al objetivo, pegarle un duro puñetazo y hacerla desaparecer liberando unas cuantas chispas al aire

**Agustin:**Contraataca con Atactrueno

**Ash:**Contraescudo

luego de destruir la esfera electrica el roedor disparo un potente rayo el cual choco con la barrera electrica creada por el otro roedor

**Agustin:**¿Viste eso Pikachu? -pregunto el joven al pokemon electrico

Pika -contesto este en afirmacion-

**Ash:**Ataque rapido

**Agustin:**Tu tambien Pikachu

ambos pokemon comenzaron su rapida corrida hacia su adversario...

**Ash:**Ahora cambia a Retribución

**Agustin:**vamos a intentarlo, cambia a Contraescudo

de pronto el Pikachu de Ash cambio su carrera a gran velocidad a una un poco mas lenta pero que se notaba mucho mas demoledora a lo que su contrincante solo pudo aprovechar el corto tiempo para comenzar a girar y crear una defensa electrica, el roedor que seguia con su carrera embistio la defensa del otro Pikachu retrocediendo unos cuantos metros debido al choque electrico pero lanzando lejos al pokemon que estaba protegiendose haciendo que se golpeara con una de las paredes recibiendo bastante daño

**Ash:**Ahora, Atactrueno

**Agustin:**impulsate y luego Atactrueno

el atactrueno se dirigia rapidamente hacia el Pikachu del joven entrenador de Ciudad Celeste pero este rapidamente uso su cola para esquivarlo y luego lanzar un potente rayo el cual si impacto en su adversario aunque no hizo tanto daño

**Ash:**usa Retribución

**Agustin:**Puño dinamico

ambos pokemon comenzaron una carrera hacia su adversario y rapidamente colisionaron, el Pikachu de Ash con todo su cuerpo mientras que el Pikachu de Agustin tan solo con su puño derecho, luego de unos segundos ambos pokemon retrocedieron. ambos pokemon resibieron mucho daño en esa colision aunque ninguno de los dos roedores se debilito sin embargo el proximo, era muy probable, que fuera el ultimo golpe

TERMINALO CON TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS

tras el grito al unisono de ambos entrenadores los dos roedores comenzaron a correr tomando un manto de color amarillo que los rodeaban al igual que unas cuantas chispas

Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika

gritaban los dos pokemon mientras seguina corriendo hasta que de pronto impactaron y cayeron ambos sin fuerzas

El primero en levantarse es el ganador, quiero completo silencio -fue lo unico que dijo el juez señalando con los dos banderines hacia el frente

ambos pokemon comenzaron a levantarse apollando sus patas delanteras aunque el Pikachu de Agustin aun no podia soportar el peso de su cuerpo y volvio a caer en cambio el Pikachu de Ash ya habia podido apoyar su pata derecha trasera, ambos pokemon se quedaron unos segundos en esa posicion el roedor del entrenador con gorra intento terminar de levantarse pero cayo lo que fue aprovechado por el otro roedor que rapidamente se levanto con sus ultimas fuerzas

el Pikachu de Ash no puede continuar por lo tanto el Pikachu de Agustin es el vencedor, por lo tanto Agustin avanza hacia la Final -sentencio el juez-

Bien hecho Pikachu, Tienes un merecido descanso -dijo de Pronto Agustin regresando al roedor a la pokebola-

buen trabajo amigo, la proxima vez ganaremos -dijo Ash a su pokemon, que se encontraba en sus brazos, a lo que el pokemon contesto con un debil Pika-

Gran Batalla Ash, me gustaria volver a enfrentarme a ti -dijo ahora el joven de Ciudad celeste mirando al entrenador-

a mi tambien, y la proxima vez no tendras tanta suerte -contesto con una sonrisa el entrenador-

eh oido que vas a por la meseta Añil, quiza nos encontremos Alli de nuevo -agrego de forma entusiasta-

no veo el momento -y tras decir eso ambos entrenadores estrecharon sus manos-

Gran batalla -dijo de pronto la presentadora entrando en el campo de batalla- sera mejor que vallas a descansar Agustin aun te queda la Final, y tu Ash no te vallas muy lejos que luego de la ultima batalla entregaremos los premios -luego de que las palabras de la mujer ambos entrenadores se retiraron del campo de batalla-...

...

**Unos minutos despues**

...

bien al fin llegamos a la final, ¿quien se alzara con el primer torneo en "La casa del Entrenador"? presentaremos a los dos finalistas -decia una euforica presentador parada en la mitad del campo de batalla-primero, la tenemos a ella, la ex lider del gimnasio de ciudad celeste, una gran entrenadora de pokemon de tipo agua les presentamos a la primer finalista ¡MISTY! -tras decir esto la joven entrenadora entro en el campo de batalla saludando al publico y luego se puso en su posicion en el campo de batalla-el segundo finalista tambien viene de Ciudad Celeste, demostro una gran sintonia con sus pokemon, les presentamos al segundo finalista ¡AGUSTIN! -al igual que sucedio con la pelirroja el joven entrenador entro al campo de batalla saludando al publico y luego rapidamente se puso en su posicion, mientras tanto la presentadora salia del campo de batalla y el juez se posisionaba en medio de ambos entrenadores, rapidamente el arbitro repitio las reglas y luego pidio que lanzen a su Primer pokemon-

¡VE GYARADOS! -fue el grito de ambos entrenadores al unisono-

COMIENZEN

ahora, lanzallamas

tras el grito al unisono de los jovenes ambos Gyarados lanzaron una increible llama que terminaron colisionando en la mitad de campo de batalla sin hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos pokemon

**Misty:**Usa hidrobomba Gyarados

**Agustin:**esquivalo y contraataca con cola de agua

la serpiente marina de la ex lider disparo una fuerte hidrobomba que fue facilmente esquivada por la otra serpiente que rapidamente contraataco con un fuerte golpe de cola

**Agustin:**Ahora Hidrobomba

**Misty:**Proteccion y luego Roca afilada

**Agustin:**Atacatrueno

tras la orden de Agustin, Gyarados lanzo una potente hidrobomba que impacto contra una barrera creada por el otro pokemon quien rapidamente contraataco lanzando una gran cantidad de rocas puntiagudas, en respuesta la otra serpiente marina lanzo su atactrueno, ambos ataques colisionaron en el campo de batalla lo que provoco una cortina de humo

**Misty:**Cola Dragon

**Agustin:**Enfado

desde la cortina de humo se pudo escuchar un gran impacto y en cuanto el humo se disipo se pudo observar a ambas serpientes marinas debilitadas

Ninguno de los 2 pokemon puede continuar, ambos entrenadores deben lanzar a su segundo pokemon, el ganador de la siguiente ronda sera el campeon de este primer torneo -sentencio el arbitro-

buen trabajo gyarados vuelve -dijo Misty extendiendo su brazo derecho con una pokebola que rapidamente absorvio a la gran serpiente marina

gran batalla, te mereces este descanso -dijo ahora Ash imitando la accion de la ex lider

Es tu turno Golduck -y tras decir esto el pokemon de Agua hizo su aparicion en el campo de batalla

Terminemos con esto Pikachu -Dijo el Entrenador lanzando la pokebola de la que rapidamente emergio el roedor amarillo

Comienzen

usa Hidrobomba Golduck

Esquiva con ataque rapido y luego usa puño dinamico

El pato azul rapidamente lanzo el potente ataque de agua desde su pico el cual Pikachu esquivo facilmente debido a la velocidad que gano al usar su ataque rapido luego se dirigio hacia el pokemon acuatico y le propino un duro golpe con su puño derecho enviandolo varios metros hacia atras

¿te encuntras bien Golduck? -pregunto la ex lider preocupada a lo que el pokemon se levanto y asintio con su cabeza sin demostrargrandes daños-muy bien, demuestrale tu poder, usa Fuerza Psiquica

no se lo permitas, Pikachu, usa atactrueno

tras la orden de la entrenadora el pato azul torno sus ojos con un aura azul que rapidamente rodeo a Pikachu impidiendole efectuar su ataque y elevandolo varios metros hacia arriba para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo ocacionandole bastante daño

AHORA, BAJO TIERRA GOLDUCK

rapidamente el pokemon acuatico cavo un agujero para luego salir propinandole un duro gancho al roedor amarillo

¿te encuentras bien Pikachu? -pregunto el entrenador preocupado a lo que el roedor rapidamente contesto con un debil Pika levantandose lentamente demostrando que estaba bastante dañado-bien, si quieres continuar no te lo impedire, usa Atactrueno

terminemos con esto Golduck, Hidrobomba

Cambia a Contraescudo y luego usa atactrueno

Golduck cargo una esfera de agua en su pico que luego lanzo al roedor amarillo quien estaba girando formando una defensa electrica, luego de que el ataque de agua se terminara sin causar daños en Pikachu este lanzo un potente atactrueno dañando mucho al pato

¿puedes continuar Golduck? -pregunto Misty a lo que el pokemon solto un fuerte Chillido en afirmacion demostrando que no queria decepcionarla-bien intenta una vez mas Hidrobomba

Contraescudo y luego atactrueno de nuevo

Esquivalo

una vez mas se repitio la accion, Golduck cargo una esfera de agua en su pico que luego lanzo al roedor amarillo quien estaba girando formando una defensa electrica, luego de que el ataque de agua se terminara sin causar daños en Pikachu este lanzo un potente atactrueno pero, sin embargo, esta vez el pokemon de agua fue un poco mas rapido y logro esquivar el ataque electrico.

La entrenadora estaba desesperada debia hacer algo y lo sabia, pero aun no se le ocurria que, ella hace tan solo algunas semanas era la lider mas poderosa de todas, pero, sin embargo aun no se le ocurria que hacer contra el joven entrenador que demostraba tener gran experiencia

Pikachu ataque rapido

rapidamente el roedor comenzo a correr hasta embestir al pato azul que estaba en frente, se notaba en la respiracion de ambos que se encontraban agotados

ahora, atactrueno

Ya se -dijo de pronto la ex lider en un susurro- usa hidrobomba

Cambia a contraescudo

es hora Golduck, Hiperrayo

De un momento a otro el roedor salto lanzando su potente ataque electrico, en respuesta Golduck comenzo a cargar su Hidrobomba que en lugar de lanzarla contra la defensa de Pikachu la hizo desaparecer cerrando su pico para lanzar desde la gema roja de su frente un potente rayo amarillo, luego de que el hiperrayo golpeara contra el escudo de Pikachu una gran nube de polvo se levanto y en cuanto se disipo se pudo observar al roedor amarillo debilitado en la mitad del campo de batalla

Pikachu no puede continuar, el ganador de esta batalla es Golduck, por lo tanto la Primera campeona en La casa del entrenador es ¡MISTY DE CIUDAD CELESTE! -anuncio el arbitro

rapidamente ambos entrenadores se acercaron a sus pokemon en el campo de batalla para felicitarlo y luego devolverlos a sus pokebolas

buena batalla Agustin, a sido final increible -dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa mirando al entrenador al que habia vencido-

pienso lo mismo, pero, la proxima vez no tendras la misma suerte -contesto el joven igualando la sonrisa de la ex lider-

ya lo veremos -agrego en tono de burla-

UNA INCREIBLE BATALLA DIGNA DE UNA FINAL -dijo la presentadora entrando en el campo de batalla- a sido un honor tenerlos aqui -concluyo la misma

luego de unos segundos se podia observar a los tres mejores entrenadores del torneo con sus premios saludando al publico

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HOLA! :D al fin nuevo cap perdon por la tardansa pero es estado ocupado y ademas me daba pereza escribir tantas batallas XD espero les alla gustado el Capitulo, un agradecimiento a Flint y a Isabela por su colaboracion como ya lo dije en el capitulo pasado **

**SPOILERS DEL CAP (para los que leen primero los comentarios del autor (yo lo eh hecho aveces por eso aclaro XD))**

**aclarare un par de cosas:primero que Ash no usara casi Retribucion con Pikachu a lo largo del fic salvo quiza contra algun lider que tenga mucha desventaja o en la meseta añil aunque no esta en mis planes usarlo mucho mas (de hecho tan solo lo puse por que no tenia ataques para que Pikachu venza a el Donphan en la primera batalla XD) y la segunda es que yo le haya ganado a Ash simplemente es por que lo usare mas adelante en la historia sere algo asi como una especie de Rival (aunque con pocas apariciones para que lo sepan sera mas despues de estas como mucho) por el simple hecho de que es mas rapido y facil (para mi) hacer esto que andar inventando un personajes... aparte de que siempre quise ponerme en un Fic XD.**

**el proximo capitulo habra mucho mas Pokeshipping y se desarrollara en el bosque verde no voy a decir mas que eso (no solo que no quiero decir mas si no que tampoco puedo por que no empeze a escribir solo tengo ideas sueltas en mi cabeza XD) **

**a responder Review :D..., aunque solo hay uno :(**

**joselito: como habras leido, ya lo aclare al principio del fic amigo, si son novios, espero este cap tambien te alla gustado, Agh14 fuera... con mi Nick no queda XD salu2**


End file.
